The Unspoken Truth
by monkan
Summary: The scandal that rocked the city. But what really happened away from all prying eyes, the truth is about to be unvield. Epilogue added! shounen ai
1. The Accused

Author Note: I actually thought that I would post another story, but I got a little writer's block on it a few weeks ago and I'm still trying to get rid of it, so I can get going with it again. Meaning that the original new story I had in mind will wait until later. But I hope you will enjoy this one in the mean time. I had first thought of making this a Yami no Matsuei story, this idea was meant for that anime. But I changed my mind, like always. This story is completely AU. From bottom to top. Well, except the characters. I hope that you will like this story just like the rest of my work. There is much more hidden under the surface in this one, just like 'What You Left Me'. Enough already, if I go on much longer I will spill some of the plot right here. So enough talking and lets begin with the story. I really, really hope that many will review this first chapter. Since school has started again, updating will go much faster from now on. It was a good three weeks, I had lots of time to write and inspiration just came right away. Well, most of the time anyway... :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. But I think the real owner is making an amazing job.

Pairings: This story contains shounen ai. I'm not going to reveal the parings in this first chapter. It's for you to read and find out.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. And all flames will kindly be handed over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back.

The Unspoken Truth

Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth

Chapter 1 - The Accused

I've run away from life

I've hide from life

I've been scared of life

I've even lied about my life

But I never lied about how much

I love you...

You were the only one that saw the true me

You understood and forgave me for my crimes

You became my light

You saved me from the dark

You were the only one that I've

Loved with all my heart...

I love you with all my heart but

I don't deserve you...

Whispers echoed through the hall. No one could believe what had happen. They hadn't seen anything and that made it harder to understand what had happened right under their nose. The school hallway that usually was empty at this hour was filled with students and so were some classrooms. In one of them a group of teenagers sat, some of them had been very close to guessing what had been going on and the others had been kept in the dark.

"Have you heard?" A blond girl asked angrily.

"Yeah! It's so hard to believe." A long pink haired student said.

"I never thought that HE would be like THAT. Disgusting! How can that bastard do this to us when he knows that we are in love with him?"

"B-b-but..." The blue haired girl said.

"What?" The first girl snapped.

"W-w-w-when you.. t-think of it. It's... kind of like a sad l-love story."

"........." No one said anything.

"You're right. It probably came as a shock to both of them to find out how they felt. How troublesome." The boy with a ponytail sitting behind the girls said lazily. His chubby friend had a bag with potato chips in front of him but he wasn't touching it.

".....but still, I can't believe that we didn't notice anything." The pink girl said.

"Yes. They really worked hard to keep this a secret in order to protect themselves." Another boy looked at his dog that was lying beside him. "Ne? Akamaru?" The dog gave a soft whimper as an answer compared to the loud barks he usually gave. The little dog looked very sad.

"W-what's wrong with Akamaru, Kiba-san?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Don't know, Hinata." Kiba said. "What's the matter Akamaru?" He put his head beside the puppy to be able to hear clearly when all he got was what sounded like weak whimpers. The little dog repeated what he had said to his master. Slowly he pieced together what he had seen a few weeks ago. Kiba's mouth was open when he sat up again. If possible, it looked to Kiba that Akamaru was actually crying.

"What's wrong?" a guy with a high collar and round glasses asked.

"Akamaru saw them." Kiba whispered. "He actually saw them."

All the others in the group looked stunned. It was no secret that Akamaru and Kiba told each other everything they saw and that Akamaru was very loyal to his master. For him to keep a secret was something that had never happened before.

"Do you know where they are now?" A boy with almost completely white eyes and long brown hair asked from the table beside theirs.

The lazy kid took down his feets from the desk and sat normally with his arms resting against his thighs. "Neji, you know that he's still at the hospital. They still don't know if he will wake up. The other one is at court. His trial is about to start."

"What does it matter? What matters is that I hope the damn brat never wakes up again. It's his fault! I hope he never wakes up! If it hadn't been for him then everything would have been normal."

A boy with large eyebrows looked sharply at the yellow haired girl. "Don't say that, Ino. Don't you know that when it comes to true love you don't choose who you fall in love with." He looked at the pink haired girl. "You of all people should know that Sakura!"

Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes showed it clearly. She had had her share of broken romances but not any like this.

The girl beside Neji looked out the window. It should have been a wonderful day and she could almost see them outside, joking with each other. Just like they had in the past. "They really were happy and we didn't realise it." She said in a quiet tone.

Hinata laid her head down on Akamaru's fur and closed her eyes as Kiba leaned forward and placed a hand on her head. It was no secret that she had had a crush on the boy in the hospital. She could only wish that he would be happy, because she could never hate him for not returning her feelings.

The rest sat quietly where they were, not saying anything.

"I think that they are showing the trial on TV." Lee said.

"Can someone turn it on? It's too troublesome for me!" Shikamaru said.

Neji walked over to the only TV they had in the room and turned it on. The image of the court room came into view. Everyone turned around to watch and all over the school students and teachers turned on their TV's to watch as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was walking slowly through the park. The sun was shining clear in the sky, warming his pale skin. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. This was something he did everyday. He could forget his past and just live in the present. The darkness that had consumed his heart for so many years had slowly started to disappear, leaving him free to love once again and it was all thanks to HIM. He saw as he was walking that a figure sitting at the pond.

The blond haired boy turned around when he heard another person coming closer. He had brilliant blue eyes that almost looked like the sky. When he saw who it was he smiled a smile that only he could give. A smile so innocent and so sincere that it couldn't be compared to that of any mortal. He wore a clean white shirt that didn't become dirty no matter how much he wore it. He had thought that everything would writher away under his touch, just like everything else had, but the boy was still there, just as pure and naive as he always had been. His blue pants were loose on his legs and combined with the loose fitting shirt they hide how thin he really was.

The boy raised his hand and waved at the person he saw. He opened his mouth.

"Sensei."

The dark haired man slowly opened his eyes, coming out of his memories. Everyone was talking and it made it almost impossible to hear what anyone was saying. He noted that some of the other teachers were there, those people he had considered his only friends.

His dark ebony eyes looked around the room and saw an old geezer with a white beard and wrinkles sitting in the middle of a long table. He was studying the young man, as if he were trying to figure something out but just couldn't. The seats behind him were filled with people, strangers, parents, kids, students, reporters. So many strangers.

Finally the old judge gave a tired sigh. "Will everyone please keep quiet?" He said.

All the talking stopped and the room was almost eerily silent. "I will not allow any kind of interruptions from the spectators or anyone else during this trial. Should anyone disturb the trial, that person will immediately be escorted out."

No one said anything, but all got the message. The judge gave another sigh before starting to speak. "We are all here to decide the fate of the formerly known Rikuou Kazahaya."

"As you all know the resent events that have lead to the knowledge of one of the most shocking discoveries in our history. Two days ago Ito Kirameki, president of one of the most leading companies in Konoha, was found murdered."

--Flash--

Ito held the blond boy against his chest with his hand, almost strangling the poor boy.

"He's one of a kind, Uchiha. I'm actually jealous that you found him before me but that can't be helped." He stared at the beaten man before him. The blond boy whimpered at the sight of his lover. Ito smiled wickedly. "I'll take what I want like I always have. I'm going to make you watch me take this boy again and again." Ito nuzzles the side of the scared boy's face with his nose.

The man on the floor looked up with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Touch him and I'll slit your throat."

--Flash--

"The cause of the death was determined by the victim having his throat slit by a knife. Not just any knife however, but by one that belonged to one of the ancient clans that were destroyed by Ito's business. The Uchiha clan. When the police got there all they saw were the remains of a blood bath."

--Flash--

The man pulled the trigger again and again, hitting every enemy. Blood spilled all over the floor and walls, staining him as well. His beating heart pounded in his ears.

Suddenly the gun just clicked empty. He threw himself on the floor to avoid the enemy's bullets and he grabbed hold of a dead man's gun before he rolled over and fired, hitting the men in the chest and sending them to the floor where their already fallen friends were.

--Flash--

"In one of the inner rooms of the building there was evidence of a possible case of abuse."

--Flash--

The blond boy screamed in pain as he tried to get away from his assaulter. He fell off the bed with a loud thump. The remains of his shirt laid beside him. He didn't get very far as Ito grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. All this time the dark haired man yelled at him to stop from where he was bound.

--Flash--

"There were also traces of drugs in that room as well."

--Flash--

He slowly walked toward the sleeping body on the bed. He didn't have the peaceful face he normally had when he slept. It was more of a restless sleep. The remaining white powder on the table beside the boy made the truth crystal clear.

"My God." The man whispered as he leaned forward and gathered the boy in his arms. "What have they done to you?"

--Flash--

"In one of the most spared parts of the building they found two living people, one of them, a teenager, in the arms of a man. Both were wounded and the teenager's life was in danger."

--Flash--

He held the bleeding boy against his chest. They were sitting on the cold floor as he rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry."

The boy opened his crystal blue eyes. "It's ok. As long as I can stay with you...love...I have a reason to live..." The boy slipped into unconsciousness.

--Flash--

"The records show that both teenager and adult were from the same school. Student and teacher."

--Flash--

"Sorry Sensei! I'm late for my class." The boy said before he sprinted away from the run over teacher.

--Flash--

"They have found evidence that the man was in fact one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. The knife that killed Ito was found near him. In one of the most private files they found that he had been trained in many different arts of killing and defence. However he studied to become a teacher after the clan's fall and changed his name to Rikuou Kazahaya. Reasons unknown."

--Flash--

"I don't want to live in the past. I'm always hunted by my past and I can't break free." The dark haired man said softly, tears stinging his eyes.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms around his neck. He turned around and looked into the understanding eyes of his lover. "You've suffered so much. All your life trying to find peace but never finding forgiveness for what you've done." The boy kissed him gently on his cheek. "Don't worry about it anymore. You're forgiven."

--Flash--

"Before they could remove the unconscious boy from the arms of the man he professed his love!"

--Flash--

The blond boy laughed as he ran around. Avoiding the hands of the man behind him. Suddenly the man took a jump over the couch and caught the boy. "Got ya." He said with triumph.

The boy giggled as he was held in those strong arms. "I love you, sensei." He whispered.

The man smiled down at him. "I love you too."

--Flash--

"Not long after they arrested the accused, the boy was taken to the nearest hospital for immediate care. Because of his injuries he's now in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up again."

The judge took a pause. "That's what you are accused off. What do you have to say?"

Kazahaya didn't say anything, he just sat there without showing any emotion.

"Please, don't make the situation harder for you than it already is, Uchiha." The old judge said.

"What is there for me to say? You've clearly already made up your mind to what to do no matter what I say." Kazahaya said.

"Uchiha, it doesn't look very good and prison could be the lightest punishment for you, but we are giving you a chance to clear things up. Your acting isn't helping very much either." The judge said, looking briefly at a paper. "You are accused of murder and as a teacher you've apparently had a relationship with one of your students and a boy at that. One murder is one thing but we are talking about 37 dead bodies and one of them is Ito Kirameki, an important person for this society. That fact alone is very serious and frankly it's enough to condemn you to death but... You are a very respected person and teacher. You're work as a teacher is amazing and all your students love you, you are known as a peaceful man by you friends. There has to be a cause for your actions. You have a chance to plea for your life and I suggest that you use it."

Kazahaya lowered his head so his long bangs covered his eyes. He didn't say anything but when he did it was a simple whisper.

"How can I do such a thing when..." He looked up with tears in his eyes. "..... when I love him so much."

Everyone was shocked at the show of unexpected emotions on his face. "I love him more than I can put into words. You have no idea how much it hurts right now." He put his hand over his heart. "Knowing that he's lying in a hospital bed, not knowing if he ever will wake up again or if I'll see him again. It was my fault that he was pulled into this. Mine alone and I don't deserve any other thing than the punishment you have for me. I should have stayed away from him, but I loved him so much. If I hadn't he wouldn't have gone through what he did. I never wanted him to get hurt."

He gave the judge a pained smile. "I can live with the truth of my own pain but the pain that he was put through... I can't handle it."

The jury and spectators whispered among themselves.

"It would help a great deal if you told us what happened so we can help you." The old man said.

Kazahaya looked up. "You want me to tell you the truth?" He asked simply.

The judge nodded. "Yes."

The man looked lost in thoughts for a moment before he slowly said. "I'll tell you the truth. The true story about Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

I love you so much I can't live without you

Do you feel the same?

I just want to hold you close until the dawn

Breaks the horizon!

No matter what they accuse me of

Will you still love me just as much?

This is the unspoken truth of a forbidden love.

Tbc...

Author Note: Not much to say. I hope you like the idea for this story. And if I had you confused for a while. Kazahaya is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the same person, he took another name for reasons that you'll have to read. It will become clearer further in the fic. And about the name Kazahaya, I looked through some of my manga and I just picked one that I liked. Each chapter will have a poem in the beginning and sometimes one in the end, just like this one. As for where they come from, I make them all. They were just something I suddenly threw in, I was feeling poetic at that moment. Please, please, please review so I can know what you think about this story. I'm repeating myself but I can't help it. REVIEW!


	2. The Unspoken Reason

Author Note: Here is the next part where some parts will be unfold before your eyes. As you could read in the first chapter there will be a few dark themes. There won't be anything too graphic because I don't think this site will allow it and I don't want to break them. Drugs, very bad stuff. Keep away from it kids. It's one of the worst mistakes you can do in life. That's my opinion anyway. I'm just saying that because there will be drugs further into the story! What did you think the white powder was in one of the flashback's in # 1? Make-up? Anyway... :) For this chapter, I had to begin somewhere and I chose it pretty quickly. Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: This story contains shounen-ai. boy x boy. SasuNaru to be precise. Yay! I don't know if there are any other pairings yet. But if there are I'll let you know.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flame's will kindly be handed over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back.

The Unspoken Truth

Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth

Chapter 2 - The Unspoken Reason

Sometime sooner or later

Each child will ask the questions

Why am I here?

What is my purpose?

You'll never get a direct answer

No matter how many times you ask

That is the question that lasts for a life time

Unresolved...

Except for me...

My unspoken reason for living...

"I can still remember it. Even if it was 15 years ago I can still remember their voices. Their laughter. The joy of living with them. I loved my family more than I could understand. My father was strong and knew what to do no matter what the problem was. I really admired him for who he was. My mother was a very gentle woman, her smile was always so warm and welcoming. She would always hold me when I was little, telling me stories. She believed in my father and loved him with all her heart. My brother was someone that understood me best. He made a promise when I was younger that he would protect me until I was old enough to watch my own back and those I loved. He would practice with me when he had the time. He was someone I really wanted to be like.

For as long as I can remember I had been taught in many different arts. Kendo, aikido, iai, kyudo and naginata. I learned them all. I thought that I had to because I was the youngest heir of the Uchiha clan. I had to maintain the honour of our family. I wanted them to be proud of me.

Then before I knew it, that day arrived and everything was torn to pieces. In the end it was my brother that was my only family. I was only 10 years old, my brother 16. The only one I trusted and the one that saved me at the price of his life. I saw it all and still I lived with my brother's blood on my innocent soul.

I cried for days and I was so lost. I had no one and I was no longer someone. All the time that man's face haunted me. The one that had taken everything away, the man that threw me into the consuming darkness. Ito Kirameki."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sounds of swords meeting each other resounded in the beautiful garden. Birds sat in the trees and watched the fight below them with mild interest, sometime picking their feathers. On the grass under them among the carefully taken care of flowers were two people. One older than the other and both moved with grace as they fought with all their will and strength.

The older one took a swing with his sword and attacked the little chest of his smaller opponent. He was sure this would be the end. To his surprise the young boy stepped aside with ease and grace. He kneeled down and moved to the side again before moving forward and hitting the teenager in his stomach with the handle of his sword.

The older boy coughed and dropped his sword as he gripped his aching stomach.

"Are you ok, aniki?" The boy asked worriedly. He looked at his brother with big scared eye. 'Maybe I hit a little too hard!' He thought.

The older one looked at his little brother and sparring partner. He couldn't help but smile softly. "I'm alright, Sasuke. That was one good attack. How did you see it?"

Little Sasuke's face lit up. "Aniki always drops his elbow a little before you can retreat. It's because of the strain in your shoulder from an old wound. It was enough for me to see an opening and dive in thanks to my small form. The rest was simple." Had he impressed his brother?

Itachi looked stunned for a moment before he patted Sasuke's head. "I'm very impressed that you saw it, little brother."

Sasuke's eyes were shining with pride. He had managed to beat and impress his brother. Finally he had caught up.

Itachi's hand lifted from the little head. "Why don't you go and tell father about it? I'm sure he wants to hear it!"

"Hai." The little boy said before he turned away and ran to find his father.

Itachi looked after Sasuke until he was out of sight. When he was sure he was alone he let out a groan and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. His face was twisted in pain. 'Even if I knew about that fault I have I never thought that it would be enough for anyone to take advantage of it since I adapt it with very fast foot work. Even for my father to sometime catch the opening when it appears is more than impressive. For Sasuke to attack me like that, he sure is a genius." He bit his lip when he felt blood escape his mouth. 'He just hit me with the handle of his sword but still it was almost enough to take me out.'

Itachi looked up for a moment where Sasuke had stood moments ago. A sad smile appeared on his face. "If only I could protect you from what you have to face."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke walked through the old traditional houses. Even if he lived there it still amazed him each time he walked around. When he was younger he had loved to run around the streets and look around. All of their houses were elegant and their clan symbol was visible everywhere. They were a very proud clan with a long history of serving both their land and others.

Sasuke didn't stop to think where he was going, he knew it. His father was at an old friend's and even though he had only been there once he could still remember what way to take.

'Father will be so proud of me when I tell him of what happened.' The little boy stopped for a moment when he passed their school. 'All the other kids are taught at school but I'm the only one that is taught at home. I wonder why father keeps me away from the other children. When I ask he never answers me directly but avoid the question. Why? Why does father treat me so differently?'

He started to walk again. 'It's the same with aniki but ever since he got hurt father would focus more on me than brother. It was almost like aniki lost something and can't find it again. Brother's still incredible and I look up to him. I won't let anything stand in my way to protect my brother.'

Sasuke looked up and saw the porch of the house his father was in. When he was about to knock he heard voices from the garden and smiled as he made his way around the house. He saw his father sit at a very traditional table with tea cups in front of him. He was about to make himself be noticed when he heard something that caught his attention.

"When do you think that he will be ready? It was more than bad when Itachi-san got wounded and can no longer fulfill his purpose. Your youngest son is our only hope now."

Sasuke's father sighed. "He's still very young so he has a lot left to learn but I assure you that when the time comes he will be ready. I gave you my word 17 years ago."

"Ito is slowly breaking us apart. I don't think that we can stand against him much longer. He's taken over much more in the last two months now and we have to do something soon. He's becoming too powerful for our liking and he's beginning to be a threat toward us. He's cutting our financial assets." The other man studied Sasuke's father for a while. "I don't understand how you can be so easy about this. We are going to use your children against Ito. Maybe even sending them to kill him if he becomes too much of a trouble."

"How old is Sasuke now? 9? 10?" The strange man said.

"10." Sasuke's father said. "It's better if he doesn't know what will happen yet. He's still too fragile."

"He could easily be killed you know, to die at the age of 10 isn't something we should be proud of. Even if he can..." The man stopped abruptly and stared past his old friend. The other Uchiha quickly looked in the same direction and his gaze came to land on his youngest son. Pain shone clearly in the big eyes of the child as he stared back at him

"Sasuke." He called.

The boy turned away and ran away from them. "Sasuke. Wait." His father called but he didn't stop or spared another glance back. He just wanted to get far away.

How could he be so cold about this? Didn't he and his brother mean anything else to their father? Was that all they were supposed to do? Was that the purpose for their living? Sacrifices? 'How can you do this to us, father? How?'

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hurry Sasuke." Itachi called behind him just in time to see the young boy fall. Itachi turned around and ran back to his little brother. He grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Don't let go." He whispered before they took off again.

The houses were in flames around them. Everything was burning down to ashes. Dead bodies laid spread out around them. Blood coloured the world around them red. They ran through the streets. Itachi dragged Sasuke with him to make him keep on running.

Sasuke turned his head to take a quick look behind them. He could see shadows of the attackers behind them. "They are gaining in on us aniki." He said. He could hear Itachi curse under his breath. "This way. Quickly." Itachi took a fast turn and ran in a different direction.

Sasuke found himself in a strange place. It was hot because of the fire. He was breathing hard and grabbed the front of his kimono. Before he knew it he was pushed through a pair of doors, into a smaller room. After landing on his butt he looked up at his brother who was kneeling beside him.

"Stay here Sasuke. Whatever happens don't come out. I won't let anyone harm you." With that Itachi was out the doors and closed them. Sasuke crawled over to the doors and slowly opened them just enough so he could see through.

Itachi was walking through the other room but stopped when another person entered. Itachi grabbed the closest sword and went into a defence stance. "You are the one responsible for all the murders in our clan. Ito Kirameki." He said with a deadly tone that Sasuke had never heard him use before.

The man smirked. "It doesn't matter. You are as good as dead anyway."

Itachi gripped the sword tightly. "I was trained for one purpose and that was to stop you. As long as I'm alive I won't let you kill those that I hold precious. You have to kill me first." With that Itachi launched forward and attacked Ito. The man barely avoided the sharp blade but it sliced the front of his costume.

He put a little distance between them. "I see that the Uchiha's reputation for sword fighting and other arts isn't a lie. You are very gifted but in the end that won't be enough."

Sasuke stared as Itachi charged again. It was almost like time slowed down as he saw Ito pull out a gun and fire it at Itachi. His older brother fell to the floor and didn't move. "As I told you. It's not enough to stop me." Ito said before he kicked Itachi's body and walked away. "I should thank for this gun. It's really beautiful. Your family have great taste in weapons. Or should I say had?"

When Sasuke was sure the other man was gone he left his safe place and walked over to Itachi's side. His brother lay on his stomach in a pool of his own blood. "Aniki. Aniki. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything." Sasuke sat down on the floor and cried silently. "I'm so useless."

Sasuke gasped when a hand grasped his. "You aren't useless, Sasuke."

"Aniki. You're still alive."

Itachi's grip on Sasuke's hand tightened. "Sasuke, listen to me. Don't go after that man. Whatever you do don't go to your own death. You still have your life ahead of you. Find someone to love and protect. Promise me that!"

Sasuke nodded. "I promise. Don't talk so much. We will leave together. You'll see."

Itachi gave Sasuke a weak smile. "I'm glad I could protect you." He reached for a knife at his belt. He open Sasuke's hand and put the metal handle into the small palm closing Sasuke's hand again and wrapping his fingers around the dagger's handle. "Hold onto this. Don't lose it. Someday when you are older you will know what to do." Itachi's grip on Sasuke's hand lost strength and before Sasuke could react Itachi closed his eyes and drew a last breath before he fell into the never ending darkness of death.

"Aniki? Aniki?" Sasuke called, crying.

A few minutes later Sasuke was walking down the burning street, tears soaking his face. Dirt stained his clothes as well as the blood. He walked past everything. He could hear sounds in the distance but he could care less at the moment.

He stopped when he heard voices asking him if he was alright and what had happened. He didn't answer anything. He just followed the arms as they lead him to a safe place and wrapped him in a blanket. 'I know I promised to move on but you never said it would hurt so much, aniki.'

Even if the truth hurts

The pain of the heart is worse

Lost in a world you don't know anything about

You wander endlessly

Trying to find a home...

How can you let go of the past

When it is burned into your memory

Like the hot flames licking your blood

Keeping them alive...

Hoping to find somewhere to belong

You try to find a new unspoken reason to live...

Tbc...

Author Note: Next chapter will be up very soon. Don't be too mad on me for making that to Itachi, I wanted him to have an important role so I made him of some sort of hero for saving chibi-Sasuke. Be very kind and review to let me know what you think so I know that I should keep this story alive. It all depends on your reviewing. Nothing make's me more happy... or any other author, than when the readers review. :)


	3. The Forgotten Student

Author Note: Here is another chapter to the unspoken truth for those that have been waiting. I'm really glad that something goes well at the moment for me. I don't think that this note will be so long, since I can hardly keep awake. No, I'm not sleepy, I'm sick and my sister just called to tell me that the papers I need to get my salary has arrived. I finally have a few days from school, maybe it sounds weird for not being home when I'm ill right away but I hate being home alone. Then I get to far behind in school if I'm home to long and I need to keep the deadline for some homework so I mostly end up going just the first hour but then it's almost hell to get home again. No one to drive me and no buss that go by our house so early. 'sigh' It has to rain too! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's time that I introduce the other main character for you so please --- Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness, questions and constructive criticism are welcome, all flames will kindly be handed over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back.

I'm sorry that I maybe confused some of you but here is a little explanation. The age difference between Sasuke and Naruto is much bigger now since we are talking a student/teacher relationship. So while Naruto is a teenager, Sasuke is an adult. It may cause some confusion in the future with flashbacks and other things but I will try not to confuse you too much when I call Sasuke chibi/boy or teenager.

This turned out to be a long note after all...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: This story contains shounen-ai. SasuNaru to be precise. I don't know if there are any other pairings yet. But if there are I'll let you know.

Speaking: "..."

Thinking: '....'

Scene changing: you know when you see them...

The Unspoken Truth

Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth

Chapter 3 - The Forgotten Student

Every day I walk past you

But do you really see me?

Everyday I study for tomorrow

But does it really matter to you?

I try to live a life that no one sees

Live in the dirt and smile the next day

Live on a low reward for each free moment

And still there isn't enough for me in this world

We have to say goodbye if only for a while

I'm your forgotten Student....

Running footsteps echoed through the hallway. The teenager threw his bag over his shoulder, not slowing down. Soft cursing left his mouth, but they were almost inaudible to the sound of his running feet. His spiky blond hair was even more untamed than normal after the 15 minutes run. His baby blue eyes hurt from the cold morning air. This happened more often than he would ever admit.

"Why did I have to oversleep today? I shouldn't have stayed up working last night when I have a test today! I never learn." He lectured himself. "Mou, I only had time to look through the summary page. I will fail."

He rounded a corner without slowing down and there was a loud crash before he felt himself hit the hard stone floor.

"Itai." He said as he rubbed his sore butt. He looked up to see who he had run into this time. His breath caught in his throat.

Black hair with a hint of blue greeted him, giving him no sight of the face, but by the look of the hair style and the body build he could already curse his bad luck.

"Kazahaya-sensei." He said with shock.

The teacher looked up at the mention of his name and he stared into the blue eyes of one of his students in history and social studies. Uzumaki Naruto. He wasn't a bad student, he really tried to take his studies seriously, but somehow he always ended up with the worst results in the school's history. No one was sure why and no one had really tried to find out.

Naruto stared at his teacher. He would get detention again. He was sure of it. If not, all the girls in Kazahaya's homeroom would kill him for sure when they found out about this. It wasn't a question of if but when. He moved a little to ease the pain he felt on his poor behind when he realized that his already ripped shirt had been torn even more when he fell. 'Just what I need.' He whined in his mind.

"Why are you late, Uzumaki?" Kazahaya-sensei asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked lost for a moment before he remembered. "I'm late!" He screamed before he stood up with amazing speed. When he got up his white shirt fluttered when he leaned down to grab his bag.

"Sorry Sensei! I'm late for my class." The boy said before he sprinted away from the run over teacher.

Sasuke sat on the floor as he watched the young teenager disappear from view. He was dumbstruck to say the least when something crossed his mind. 'What was that that I saw?'

When Naruto had run away he had seen something that looked like a big bruise on his stomach.

'What has happened to him? It looked just a few days old.' The more Sasuke thought the more details he could remember. 'I'll have to ask him later!'

He stood up quickly and brushed off his suit before heading to his next lesson.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto entered his class and the teacher looked up to see who it was. Her face showed irritation when she saw him.

"You are late again, Uzumaki." She said coldly. "I thought that you would be on time at least when you have a test."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He mentally flinched when he stretched his bruised side a little too much. "I'm sorry. I was up late and didn't hear the clock ring this morning." He said with a small smile.

She didn't believe him. "Take your seat. You have 30 minutes left to do your test. Not that I think that it matters."

Naruto didn't have to look around to see that most of the other students were smirking at him. His mood dropped lower than it already was. This was not good for his self-confidence and he knew he should ignore them, but he couldn't help it. They haunted his mind and made him depressed when he thought of them.

He sat down at the front row beside a blue haired girl that smiled gently at him. He smiled back at her, whispering a very low hi. He took up his pen and started to do his test. When the 30 minutes were over he had managed to answer about half the questions, but some of them were badly done and even had spelling mistakes here and there.

He gave his teacher his test and left the room with even worse confidence than before. It was lunch time. But it didn't matter. He didn't have the time to make lunch in his rush to school today and he didn't have enough money to buy anything either. He could always ask Hinata if he could borrow money but it made him feel like a thief. She would say it was ok, but he didn't feel like it was. She was too kind for him to ask her about money.

He sat down at a lonely table and just then his stomach complained. 'I didn't eat any breakfast either. I'm so pathetic.' He rested his arms on the table and watched the others eat whatever they had. 'There almost isn't any food at home anyway. I didn't have time to go to the grocery because I was working and I have to pay the rent tomorrow.' Suddenly a terrifying thought hit him and he took out a paper and pen. After about five minutes of count and re-count he gave a defeated sigh and his head hit the table's surface. "I don't believe it, I lack money for this month's rent. I will never make that kind of money at the bar. I have to get money somehow. But how?" He didn't say anything until his stomach grumbled again. "I'm so hungry." He whispered.

He failed to notice the shadow behind him. "Then why don't you eat anything like everyone else?"

Naruto almost jumped off the bench at the voice. He turned around to see who it was. "I forgot my lunch and I don't have any money, Kazahaya-sensei."

"Did your parents forget to make it?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the other side, facing his student. When Naruto shook his head he frowned a little.

"I don't have any parents. I don't even know what they look like." Naruto said in a low voice. His mind whispered. 'In other words, I'm an orphan.'

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said feeling a little bad for bringing it up. A few girls from Kazahaya's homeroom walked by and they politely greeted him before walking on. Naruto could see them giggle and stole a few glances at their handsome sensei.

"Don't be. I'm used to being alone." Naruto said. "Sorry for running into you earlier."

"It's ok." Sasuke said, trying to make the boy at ease. It was clear that something was troubling him but what? All he had heard was that he was hungry.

Naruto put everything back into his bag before swinging it over his back and standing up. "I have to go. See you later sensei."

"Wait." Sasuke called.

Naruto stopped and turned around. His sensei walked over to him with a small smile on his face. "Why don't I treat you something at the cafeteria. It's not good for one of my students to go hungry on my classes. You have to study for your history test in two weeks."

Naruto became angry. "I don't need your pity, sensei." Naruto turned to leave once again.

Sasuke's face took on a bored look. "It's not pity. I just heard that they sell pancakes today."

Naruto stopped walking.

Sasuke went on. "They opened just an hour ago and I think that they had much left when I walked by earlier." Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's face but he was sure his student was trying very hard to keep cool. "I don't normally go around buying my students food all the time. But if you don't want to eat then you don't have to. It's your loss."

Sasuke began to walk the other way, "accidentally" toward the cafeteria. He thought for a moment that he had failed until he saw the blonde haired boy next to him with a big grin.

"Since you are treating me I guess its ok."

Sasuke had to hide his growing smile to appear normal.

--o0o0o0o0o--

Later when Sasuke walked toward his last class he questioned what he had just done today. He had bought lunch to one of his students. He didn't even know why he had done it. One moment he just thought he would just talk to Naruto about the bruises, but he had forgotten that when he had heard him say that he was hungry. Sasuke remembered with a smile the big appetite the blond teenager had had. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that the poor kid had been starved. Somehow he felt relieved to see the kid eat so much, but at the same time his wallet had almost been mugged.

'I wonder what happened to him. Well, at least I can get an answer out of him before he goes home today.'

Sasuke walked into his class. Where he had expected to see the blond boy was an empty seat. 'Where is he? He's not late again is he?' Sasuke thought. He walked over to his desk and saw a note lying there. He picked it up and read it as the rest of his students took their seats.

Sensei.

I know that what I've decided is the best so please don't think badly of me.

I won't be coming to school for a couple of weeks.

I feel like I'm betraying all of you, but no one will really miss me anyway.

Thank you; you really are a caring person.

Your student Uzumaki Naruto

p.s: Say good bye to Hyuuga Hinata for me, will ya?

Sasuke stared at the note. Why had he left so suddenly? Why hadn't he seen it coming sooner? He should have realized there was something wrong and still he didn't get it until today.

"Sensei? Kazahaya-sensei?" A girl asked, breaking his thoughts.

He turned his head toward his class. They were all watching him. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" The pink haired girl asked.

Sasuke looked at the note once again before shaking his head. "No. Nothing." He said as he put the note into his pocket. 'He will be back. He said so and beside he's my student so I have to trust him.'

With that he went on with his lesson.

It had been five weeks since Naruto had left school and somehow Sasuke had found that he really missed the boy. He wasn't sure why he always remembered Naruto's smile when they had walked toward the cafeteria. There just was an empty place where Naruto used to be, somehow more painful than the night when his family died. He couldn't explain it, but he took it harder than he should. Naruto had just been his student for Christ sake.

He wasn't the only one that missed the blond boy. Hinata took it badly when Naruto didn't show up for school the first few days. Then more and more students and teachers started to notice his absence too.

'I guess Naruto didn't think he had so many friends.'

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration. These thoughts made him depressed. And the more depressed he got the more he thought about things. His childhood. His brother. His life before he started to study to become a teacher. His life when he took the exam and got this job. His first class and a certain blond haired fox boy.

Maybe he should get a drink so he could escape these thoughts. 'I don't have anything at home. I need to buy food tomorrow.' He stopped by a bar that looked a little run down but he thought any place would be good at the moment. He went inside and sat down by one of the empty tables. The place was fairly crowded and clean for looking so run down outside. A pretty girl with light brown hair walked toward him.

"Hi gorgeous. What will it be?" She asked with a smile made of sugar.

Sasuke made a quick note that she didn't look older than a college student. She was fairly built but her serving uniform was enough to keep her away from the most perverted eyes.

"A double martini." Sasuke said.

"Coming right up, hon." She said with her smile.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the old line. Wherever he went the girls serving in bars would always make that comment to him. He guessed it couldn't be helped because of his looks. Most girls seemed to fall for him, even some of his students had. He wasn't blind, he just ignored them. Most high-school girls had feelings for their young, handsome teachers and he fitted that category perfectly, unluckily. So he knew there wasn't anything he could do to make them go away. He just kept his distance and that was enough.

"Hey, kid. A double martini." The girl called over the bar.

"Coming." A voice replied.

'That voice.' Sasuke stood up slowly and walked over to the bar.

"It will be right there, hon." She said as she stepped in his way. He just moved her aside and continued to walk to the side of the bar where he could see a short figure with striking blond hair moving around among the bottles. The girl gave an angry sound before she disappeared to serve another customer.

The boy moved swiftly behind the bar and when he took a bottle he noticed it was empty so he went to get another one.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw who was standing at the other side of the bar with a shocked expression. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the older guy.

Before Sasuke could answer a handsome guy in his late twenties walked into the place and saw them. "NARUTO!" He yelled and the blond boy flinched visibly. "What have I told you about talking with the costumers?"

Naruto bowed his head. "I'm sorry owner." With that he disappeared through a black door, into the backroom.

The owner walked over to Sasuke. "Sorry 'bout that. He doesn't always remember the rules here for serving company." Sasuke's skin crawled when the guy said that. The owner looked Sasuke from head to toe. "Since you are new here you don't know the policy, unless they are paid they don't even talk to the customers. You are pretty handsome though and that boy would be perfect. For more than just small talk." The owner said the last sentence low. "But there are plenty others on the list if you want. Both girls and boys." He ended with a smile.

Sasuke clenched his fist with anger. His blood started to boil dangerously. Did this guy even realize....

A crash from the back room made both of them turn their heads in the direction. "Excuse me for a moment." The owner said before he disappeared through the black door.

"Poor kid." Sasuke hadn't even realized the girl was back until she spoke. "He gets into trouble all the time and unluckily for him the owner has a liking for him."

Sasuke didn't hesitate before he walked over to the door and opened it. He pushed the door just in time to see Naruto getting hit in his stomach making him double over. "I'm sorry." Came his weak voice.

"What have I told you about breaking the bottles? You know how expensive they are." The owner said before he picked up the empty bottle on the table and hit the boy over the head with it. The bottle broke into shards and joined its already broken twin on the ground.

Naruto fell to the floor.

"Bastard." Sasuke yelled as he ran at the owner and hit his jaw. He pushed the other guy against the wall and reached for something in his coat. Before anyone could do anything the loud sound of a wall cracking reached their ears.

They stared at the scared owner and the angry dark haired man that had just pierced the wall right next to the owner's head with a knife. The waitress kneeled down by the unconscious boy.

"If you so much as touch him again, you'll regret it. I promise." Sasuke hissed, his eyes turning slightly red before going back to their normal colour.

He pulled the knife out of the wall and put it back beneath his coat. He released the guy and walked over to Naruto. He picked the boy up in his arms and walked out of the place, leaving behind scared and confused people.

Sasuke stopped at the hospital to make sure there wasn't anything serious with Naruto. They spent a good four hours there as different doctors and nurses ran some tests. Naruto didn't wake up once and that made Sasuke worried. There was no sign of any brain trauma or side effect from the blow. They let him go after a nurse cleaned the wound on his forehead and bandaged it. Sasuke took the sleeping boy home to his own place. He didn't know where Naruto lived so he hadn't any other choice.

Sasuke didn't even turn on the lights when he entered his apartment. He walked with the blond boy in his arms toward his bedroom and laid him gently down on the soft sheets. He sat down on the floor beside the bed.

He hadn't even bothered to take off his coat. Sasuke looked at the teenager. The moonlight that came through the window almost made Naruto look ethereal where he lay on the bed. Sasuke could feel his hands reach out and stroke away a few strands of blond hair from Naruto's face. He smiled at the deeply sleeping boy.

"I found you, my forgotten student."

I tried to leave everything

But it only came back to haunt me

What must I do to forget you?

Even now as I watch you I can't understand

How I would ever be able to forget your face

Your beautiful face that shows all you feel

And makes me fall in love with you

I only have one request

No matter how I treat you

Don't forget me...

Tbc...

Author Note: So what do you think? Like this story even more? Or is it on the same level. Anyway... I can tell you this that things will get much more complicated after the next chapter. I'm not telling you what it's about. You have to wait to find out. I seriously don't know how I can be so poetic but I'm just glad for it! Leave a little comment that I can live on for a few days, or even a few weeks if I have to. Chapter 4 will be up very soon.

Chapter 4 Title: The Running Angel.

Cya all!


	4. The Running Angel

Author Note: What can I say on this chapter ... dunno... but the next chapter will take a little longer before you can read it... I don't have any more chapters to send to my beta reader. If I don't make much sense it's because my brain is fried, I'm sick and will soon be off to my bed again. Hope that you like how this chapter turned out, it may be not have turned out as you thought but I like to surprise you people if I can. Now I got to stop writting here or I won't be responsible for what I write... I wish more people would leave a review! But that's only a wish... :) Thanks to everyone that have reviewed so far and everyone that have taken time to read this fic.

Parings: SasuNaru, eventually. I don't think that there are any other parings, at least none that are important or that I know of at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one else in the cast. Well, except for the bad guy in this story. But he's an exception. :p

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flame's will kindly be handed over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back.

The Unspoken Truth

Writen by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth

Chapter 4 - The Running Angel

Why do I run?

I don't know

Even if I feel safe here with you

Why can't I stay?

Frozen and cold

I feel numb as I walk down the lonely street

I just want to see your face once again

I don't know why I wish that

The rain pours down on me

I can feel the cold into my bones

The dark night is a friend of mine

But I still feel so lonely

Why can't I rest?

Why can't I stop breathing?

Why does you face linger with me?

Why do I keep running?

I don't know...

Naruto woke up slowly. He felt dizzy and laid his hand over his eyes. His head hurt. Naruto took a few deep breaths and sat up slowly. When he looked around he had to make a double check. The room was cleaner and bigger than he could afford, clearly belonging to someone with money. More money than he ever could hope of earning in his life time.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly.

When no one answered he pushed himself slowly to the side of the bed. His feet met the cold floor and he stood up. Naruto felt his balance waver and had to lean on the closest wall for support. When the room didn't spin anymore he slowly walked over to the door and opened it. He saw a living room with an open wall that lead to a kitchen. Everything was fancy and looked expensive. Naruto was speechless and gaped as he moved to stand in the centre of the living room.

The windows were big and he could see really far from where he stood. He looked over the old area where the famous Uchiha clan used to live before they all were killed. Everyone knew about the murders, it was just the details that no one was sure about. How and why were some of them. The only survivor disappeared after a year. No one knew if he was still alive and if so what he looked like. A few years later there had been a few mysterious murders. There was a rumour that it was the souls of the Uchiha's that were seeking revenge for their death. But now it was just superstition. No one believed that now.

Naruto turned back to the room. In the middle of the room stood a couch and a fancy wooden table not far away. The colours were different shades of blue, except the table that was light brown and the couch that was black. The setting sun outside of the window cast a mix of yellow and orange into the room. The mixing of the colours brought out something else, warmth that hadn't been there before. It really felt like a place you wanted to stay in as long as you could.

'I wonder who lives here.' Naruto thought. He saw a few photos by a mirror and decided to look at them. He was almost there when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw a key with a name labelled on. He picked it up and his breath caught in his throat. "K-ka... Kazahaya-sensei?" He chocked out.

Suddenly everything came back to him in a rush. The shock of seeing his sensei at the bar he worked at. The bottle he accidentally broke. The beating his boss gave him. The... blow to his head.

Naruto reached up and his fingers came into contact with the bandage. It felt like a nightmare. He hadn't been able to go back to school even if he had wanted to. His new debt made sure of it. He hadn't been able to get the money in time so he had lost his apartment. If he hadn't met the owner of the bar he would still be on the street and if that had happened he... Naruto shivered at the thought and shook his head. Trying to get rid of the bad memories of what had happened three years ago. The misery, the emotional pain, the gangs, the beating and then...

"Iie (no), iie, iie, iie, iie, iie." Naruto pressed his fists against the sides of his head. More memories were coming back, those that he thought he had forgotten. He took a few unstable steps forward. He started to hear voices. They told him what they had so long ago. They taunted him, degraded him. "NO!"

The sound of glass breaking followed right behind. Naruto was breathing fast as he stared at his reflection in the broken mirror. The shards still stayed in place, creating a broken image of his face. Slowly he pulled back his fist that he had just smashed right into the mirror. His knuckles were bloody and his hand shook a little. The feeling of his blood running down his hand once again made him numb.

Then the spell broke and he snapped out of his shocked state and looked around in distress.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stay here when Kazahaya-sensei returns." He ran back to the bedroom and looked around for any of his belongings. When he couldn't find anything he ran back to the other room. He ran past the broken mirror when he stopped suddenly and looked back down at his clothes. He was still dressed in his working clothes and they wouldn't provide much warmth against the cold night.

"I can't go back to the bar and get my things. What will I do?" Naruto mumbled to himself. He saw a coat over a chair. "I'm sorry, sensei." He whispered. He grabbed the coat before running toward what he hopped was the front door and opened it. Luckily it was it and without looking back he ran away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke carried the bags as he walked up the stairs toward his apartment. He had thought that he would make something to eat before Naruto woke up, but since he hadn't had any food in the fridge he had had to go to the grocery.

Sasuke's brows scrunched in a frown. "I wonder why he was working in that place. It's not a place a kid like him should be in."

He hoped that he would get an answer from the boy when he woke up. It had already been 15 hours since the incident and Naruto should wake up soon. At least that's what the doctor had said before they had left the hospital.

When Sasuke finally reached his door he took out his spare key he had in his jacket, but when he turned the key in the lock he didn't hear the usual click. He tried to open the door and to his surprise it was already open.

'Who?' He rushed inside and looked around. The first thing he saw was the broken mirror. It was cracked in the middle; he could see traces of blood. 'Naruto.'

Sasuke dropped the bags and ran to the bedroom. "Naruto." Sasuke called as he opened the door. All that greeted him was an empty room. There wasn't any sign of a struggle, the covers on the bed were just pushed aside.

'Maybe he just woke up and left.' Sasuke walked back to the living room. Sighing to himself for not being there when the boy had woken up. "He didn't go back to the bar, did he?" Sasuke walked back to the living room, bent down to pick up the fruit that had fallen out of the bag. When he reached for the last apple his eyes caught something that wasn't right. His eyes landed on the empty chair.

"Didn't I put my coat there?" Memories of when he had changed the coat for the jacket he was currently wearing came back to him. "Shimata. Naruto probably took it with him."

Sasuke stood up and rushed out of his apartment, he didn't bother to close the door.

He ran toward the stairs. His only thought was to find Naruto somehow and before it was too late. It didn't matter if Naruto had taken the coat, it was that if someone found out what was inside the coat it would be bad.

'If the wrong people find it on Naruto, he's dead.' He almost flew down the stairs. The last thought that crossed his mind was, 'Be alright Naruto', before running out of the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto wrapped the big coat even tighter around himself. It was really cold and it didn't make the situation better that he was hungry too. Naruto looked up toward the stars. It was a clear night so the moon and stars were shinning clearly tonight.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He mumbled.

The blond teen walked on and failed to notice the shadows behind him until someone grabbed him. While fighting against the hands he was punched hard across the cheek shocking him long enough for the attackers to push him down a dark alley.

Naruto began to panic. Everything was going out of control. He was alone and he didn't have the strength to fight against his attackers. He tried to escape, but all the exists were blocked. He was pushed back every time he tried to run past them. He was hit a few more times and it brought back more memories that he wanted to forget.

"Want to have some fun, sweetie."

Naruto's whole world froze. 'No, no, no, no! Please not this! Not this again!' Naruto began to struggle more in panic when he felt hands starting to touch him more intimately. Against his will, heavy tears escaped from his eyes. 'Someone, please help me. Someone!'

The coat was gripped and it was wrenched off him. When it hit the ground it gave away a metallic sound. That caught the attention of the gang. One of them went over to check it out.

Naruto felt one of the gang grab his chin, forcing him to hold still as a pair of cold lips pressed against his. 'Someone, anyone, please.' The assaulter bit his lip, drawing blood before he backed off a little, grinning like crazy.

"PLEASE, HELP ME!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" The guy's lips twisted in anger and he pulled out a pocket knife.

A hand grabbed the guy's jacket and pulled him away from Naruto. The blond boy stared in shock as a tall shadow twisted the hand with the knife, making the guy drop it before he was hit in his stomach. Another member from the gang grabbed his shoulder and tried to hit the stranger in the face, but the man dodged it easily.

Soon, most of the gang was fighting the stranger while two others made sure that Naruto couldn't escape. The gang leader picked up his knife again while holding his stomach. Naruto closed his eyes when he saw the knife coming closer to him. His life would end soon. He was sure of it. He didn't notice the two guy's letting him go. His knees made contact with the ground and he shook with fear.

"They are gone now."

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and looked up. It was Kazahaya's face that he saw. His dark eyes grew more gentle each second that passed as he looked at the pitiful form on the ground.

"Sen...sei...?" Naruto whispered. He was shocked to see Kazahaya but slowly the shock turned into something else. Naruto didn't say anything else as he lunged himself at Kazahaya, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Tears he couldn't explain ran from his eyes. He couldn't explain anything anymore. He wasn't sure what he felt. He was confused and scared but at the same time happy and grateful. He didn't know what to think.

Sasuke stood still as he listened to Naruto silently sobbing. He looked past Naruto and saw his coat lying on the ground not far from them. He could see the blade of the Uchiha's, the silver dagger his brother had given him when he had died. He let out a silent sigh. He looked down at Naruto and he felt sadness creep into his heart. That time....

_"Nii-san, why does it hurt?"_

_"What hurts?"_

_Chibi Sasuke raised his hand and laid it where his heart was. "Here! Why does it hurt? It's so painful!"_

_Itachi watched his little brother for a moment before he reached out for Sasuke and hugged him. "I don't know but..._

Both present and past were folded over each other, in the past when Itachi had said those words to him, in the present when he himself said those words. Both of their voices overlapped each other, echoing through his heart.

"...I'll protect you no matter what!"

Naruto eyes flung open and he tried to take in what he had just been told. He wasn't sure what to do when he felt Kazahaya loosely hug him back. Those words that had betrayed him, that had hurt him in the end. Somehow he felt that he could trust Kazahaya's words. Suddenly he had found a place where he could stay. A place where he wouldn't be hurt anymore. He could stop running away.

Naruto closed his eyes again as he buried himself in the comfort that surrounded him. 'Thank you!'

How can I explain this feeling?

I haven't felt like this in a long time!

What is it that makes this moment so special?

Why is it you that makes me feel safe?

I kept on running

Down to a dead end

But you saved me

How could you do that for me?

This place that I ran from

The place where you lived

Is this the place I was searching for?

The place where you are

I've stopped running

I've finally found a place

I can call home!

Tbc...!

Author Note: So what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of this story all in all? Is it a good idea or don't you like it? I'm not talking about the fact that this is shounen-ai, but that this is a teacher - student love story! Let me know! Review while you wait for the next chapter, I can get it up much faster if you do that, hopefully! cya mina-san (everyone)


	5. Abounded

Author Note: I'm back again and this time it's for something special. I'm celebrating my 18th birthday, TODAY, with a big update. I've been writing as much as I could during the Christmas weekend so there are many new chapters for you to read, if they aren't out yet they will be in a few hours or if I have bad luck they will be out on Monday. But the last scenario is only if mom's computer gives me a hard time and won't cooperate. Sorry to all of you that had to wait so long for this chapter. I hope the wait was worth it after you read it. Thanks to everyone that have reviewed so far. Every one of you has made me very happy when I read them and they still do. As for the small talk about this fic, I'm brining in Naruto's past now. So for those that have been looking for it here it is. Also, I hope that you won't be confused when I'm switching between Sasuke's real name and his fake one. Just remember that Kazahaya-sensei is Uchiha Sasuke and the other way around too then it won't be much trouble. I couldn't decide if this should be set in high-school or junior high but it's the former. Naruto and friends, except Sasuke of course, are in high-school age.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: SasuNaru. Shounen-ai if you want another word for them. If you don't like these kind of relationships then I suggest that you don't continue reading.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flames will kindly be handed over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back.

The Unspoken Truth

Written by Monkan and beta-read by Asaroth

Chapter 5 - Abounded

Did you know I only whished for something

Easily given and easily received?

Why didn't I get it?

What did I do wrong?

Tell my how...

...Can I trust?

...Can I make those painful tears stop?

Tell me who can I trust in this world?

If you knew my past would you leave me?

If you knew my sins what would you do?

Will you leave me too?

Are you the same as them?

Will you too abandon me?

Am I alive? What does it mean to be alive? I'm breathing and eating, does that count as me being alive? I laugh when I'm with friends and I cry when I'm sad, does that count as me being alive? I don't get it, I seriously don't. There are so many things that can tell me that I am alive. But even if I know all those things I still feel like I'm not alive. I've been thinking about it for a long time now, I didn't have much choice when I sat alone in my room. What I came up with is this:

Even if I can breath, eat, laugh and cry it doesn't tell me that I'm alive. What tells me that I'm alive are my heart and how strong my will to live is. That's what counts for me as being alive. I have to feel alive through my heart. My will to live has to exist and tell me the same thing. Unless I have those things I won't know if I'm alive. Still, does that mean that I have died once and come back from the dead?

It's confusing to think about these serious things but they are pretty simple when you come up with a solution.

I've seen the darkness of death. I've touched it so closely. I don't want to return to it. I don't want to sink any deeper into that dark void that tells me that I'm not alive anymore.

This dark feeling has frozen all of my tears...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They didn't say anything when they walked back to Kazahaya's apartment. In a way they didn't need to say anything. Inside the walls of the rooms that Naruto had fled so desperately just hours earlier he felt a sting of regret that he had left this place earlier.

Kazahaya told Naruto to go and clean himself up after he gave the blond a few items of clothes to change into. Hesitantly Naruto did as he was told. When almost an hour passed by and Kazahaya didn't see his student again he became worried that something had happened. Just then the teen came out from the bathroom, dressed in an over sized white shirt and pants. Beside that he looked better than before, all the dirt was gone now and his hair was still damp from the shower. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt so it was clear that he was a little nervous.

Kazahaya had a ghostly smile on his face as he offered a cup of chocolate. He too had changed clothes while he waited for the teen, he was now wearing a dark jumper and bleak grey pants. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, taking a sip from his own cup. Naruto sat down on the floor on the other side of the table, opposite from Kazahaya.

They sat in silence, slowly drinking chocolate. To Naruto's surprise the silence wasn't uncomfortable like he thought it would be, but as the time went by he felt more and more guilty. With a voice, no louder than a whisper he murmured: "I'm sorry."

Kazahaya watched the teen move the cup around in his hands, looking very lost. He sighed. "Why did you leave school so suddenly?"

Naruto flinched. It wasn't the first question he'd thought would come. "I got kicked out of my apartment... and I needed money to live on." He looked up at his teacher. "I didn't have much choice but to quit school and work full time at that bar."

"Why didn't you come and ask someone for help?" Kazahaya's tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't exactly gentle either.

"How can I ask for help when I don't have anyone to ask help from?" Naruto's voice was even as he spoke. "Frankly, I don't know who to ask anymore. I don't know who I can trust."

Once again silence settled over them until...

"You can start with trusting me?"

Naruto stared with big eyes at Kazahaya who just looked back at him. Those dark eyes held something that seemed to ask Naruto to trust him. There was no teasing in them. Nothing that said this was a cruel joke. They just asked the teen to lay his trust in him for once.

Naruto's eyes dropped until they were half lidded and his lips twisted like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Light from the pale moon spilled threw the window.

"What am I going to do now?" Naruto asked more to himself than Kazahaya. "I got nowhere to go and I don't have any money. Soon the--" He stopped, shaking his head.

Kazahaya stood up, put down his cup on the table and disappeared into his bedroom. He soon came out holding a blanket and a pillow. He threw it at Naruto.

"You can stay here for the time being. I don't want one of my students to sleep on the street. But on the condition..." He said looking dead serious. "You come back to school and don't ever go back to that life you had when I found you. Illegally working is one thing but in a place like that, I thought you had more brain than that! If you can keep those two promises you can stay here for as long as you need."

The blanket and pillow that lay beside him looked really soft in the pale light. 'How long has it been?' Before he even realized it he agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke woke up with a start. He looked at the clock standing on his bedside table. 8.23 a.m. He yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He got up, putting on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Barefooted, he walked out to the living room where he saw his blond haired student sleeping soundly, all wrapped in the blanket except for an arm, his mouth slightly open as he breathed in and out.

Sighing quietly to himself, Sasuke walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It had already been three weeks since Naruto had moved in. Sasuke was surprised that the teen had survived alone for so long. Sasuke took out a pair of eggs and started to fry them and toasted some bread. Three weeks and Naruto still didn't seem to trust him. What could he do to change that? And why was he trying so hard anyway to gain that trust? Normally he could care less if someone trusted him or not. He sure didn't trust many people so why was it that this one student's trust was so important to him? Why did it make him feel so helpless?

A few minutes later Sasuke filled a glass with juice and along with a cup of coffee and two plates of eggs and toast he walked back into the living room. He put the tray down on the table, took a plate and the coffee before walking over to the lone desk at the corner of the large windows.

He started to work while eating breakfast. 'Being a teacher is a never ending task.' Just when he took a bite from the toast he heard some mumbling behind him. He turned around and saw Naruto turn over in his sleep, crying.

Concerned he went over to the boy's side and shook him lightly. "Hey, wake up." He said but got no answer.

"..please..I'm sorry..." Naruto's head tossed back and forth. "...don't hit me…………. mom..."

It felt like someone had dumped cold water over him. His hand slowly pulled away from Naruto before grabbing the thin shoulder again and shaking him harder this time. Naruto woke up. He looked around dazed until he realized where he was.

"I think it's time you tell me what happened to you." He looked up into dark eyes. His sensei stood crouching beside him.

Naruto turned his head away. "There's nothing to say."

"How can I help you if I don't know what's wrong? Even if you say that you trust me it's different from how you act! I know this is a big step for you to take, but if you don't take it soon it will be gone before you know it! I can't make you trust me; it's YOU who must trust me! I can stand here and say nothing, but that wouldn't really help you if you were in some kind of trouble! I know there are things that are hard to say with words, believe me I know by experience. But it will hurt much more if you keep it inside and don't deal with it."

Naruto stared down into the blanket, his eyes hidden behind his hair. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh before walking over to the windows and looking out. 'Where the hell did that speech come from? I'm such a hypocrite. Now for sure he will never trust me.'

"To say that I'm an orphan and don't remember my parents makes it easier than to say the truth. That I was unwanted and unloved. I was abandoned by them."

Sasuke turned around and saw clear blue eyes staring back at him like a wall of deep frozen ice.

"They were always fighting and yelling at each other. Mostly mom, she said strange stuff about me but dad would always stand between us, saying that if she did anything to me he would never forgive her. From time to time, strange people came by our house. Dad would tell me to stay quiet before he would lock me in my room when the scary people came. I'd stay in my room until dad would come for me again.

We weren't very rich so dad had to work all the time. Mom used to be an actress but she gave it up when she met dad. Dad worked hard every day and was always tired when he came home but when he saw me waiting for him at the door he would always pick me up and hug me, saying that he was home. I waited for him to come home each day. Then one day, dad didn't come home. I never saw him again.

Mom was always crying when she looked at me. She started to blame me for everything that had happened to her. She treated me harshly. Sometime she gave me no food, screamed at me that it was my fault that dad had left us. She even went as far as hitting me. But all I wanted was for mom to love me. I just whished mom would love me. I didn't want to see her cry."

---

"Go away! I don't want to see that face!"

SLAP!!!

"I'm sorry mama. Please don't cry."

---

"Then, that day, I was 9 years old. Mom took me out to the park. I was really happy. I got to play all I wanted. She smiled and laughed when she looked at me. I was so happy." Tears fell down from Naruto's eyes. His voice shook a little as he continued. "When I feel asleep in mom's lap, it was so warm and nice that I could stay there forever, I thought that I finally had my family back. I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up and she was gone."

---

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Waiting for mama."

---

"I waited for hours and when it became dark the guards found me. She never came back and they couldn't find her. I didn't even get the chance to say good bye to mom. I thought she would be with me forever. I thought she finally loved me. It was so lonely without her. Even if she treated me badly she was still my mom."

Naruto dried away the few tears that stained his face. "After that I was sent to an orphanage but it was much worse there. Not long after I arrived there, I was raped the first time."

Sasuke flinched.

"I didn't know anyone could do such horrible things. I thought it was a nightmare. I wanted nothing more than to die. I was hit on my back repeatedly when I tried to defend myself. It went on for a year before I managed to escape. I ran away and tried to kill myself but the police found me. They saw the scars on my back after the beating. I didn't have the courage to tell them the rest. I was sent to live on my own. A kind policeman paid my living and my schooling. I visited him as often as I could, he was really kind but he died three years later on duty."

Burying his face in his hands Naruto said between sobs. "Since then I tried to survive on my own. Looking for jobs wasn't easy because I was so young but I found jobs similar to the one you found me at and that is how I survived. End of the story."

Sasuke stood looking at the teenage boy, not saying a word. Naruto raised his head and looked with teary eyes at Kazahaya. "What will you do now? Will you throw me out? I wouldn't blame you since I'm really disgusting." He finished with a whisper.

Before he knew what Kazahaya wrapped his arms around him. Naruto was too shocked to say anything.

"It must have been hard for you." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes but new tears still escaped from his closed lids.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The school was in full motion since it was lunch time and friends gathered together to eat. At one of the tables Naruto sat with his lunch box and his history book in front of him. He had a test coming up and he was determined to get the best scores on it. He still couldn't believe that he had told Kazahaya-sensei about his past. No one knew about it. Not even those he hanged around with the most. What was more amazing was that Kazahaya-sensei didn't think of him as dirty or disgusting. He hadn't shown any of the reactions he had thought he would.

Naruto blushed slightly when he thought back to the hug. Why was he reacting so strongly to that memory? It was just a friendly hug!

"Is this seat taken?"

Naruto looked up and came face to face with Kazahaya-sensei. He shook his head and the dark haired teacher sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Eating lunch!" Kazahaya said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Don't the teachers have a lunch room?"

Kazahaya nodded. "Yeah but I didn't feel like eating inside today and I need to talk to you."

Dread fell over Naruto's head and he forced himself to swallow what he had just put in his mouth. "About what?" He wasn't going to ask him to leave, was he?

"I thought we could go look for a bed for you since you will probably be staying for some time and the sofa isn't the best sleeping place."

Naruto almost dropped his chopsticks. "I can stay longer?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded. In his moment of shock he accidentally knocked his juice over and it fell on his lap. He jumped up and started to clean his clothes in vain. A clear sound reached his ears and his heart felt like it had skipped a beat when he saw for the first time Kazahaya-sensei's laughing face.

If the world ended tomorrow it wouldn't matter to Naruto because he would die happy. For the first time someone had asked him to stay with them.

What are these strange feelings running through me?

How did you do it to make me feel like this?

I never knew someone like you existed in this world.

For the first time in a long time

I look forward to what tomorrow will bring me

Because I know that as long as I can stay with you

It will be all I need.

If tomorrow is the last day I see you

I will cry but I will also smile

You were the only one that didn't me...

TBC

Author Note: To tell the truth I had to start over and over many times on this one because it didn't turn out the way I wanted it. I wanted to write so much more but I had to hold back so I can bring them up in later chapter. Chapter 6 will be out in a few hours if we are lucky! In the mean time: review. Leave as much reviews as you can!


	6. Horrible Discovery

Author Note: Well, it's been a while. And a lot of things have happened to me. The truth is that I don't really have time right now to write much. This week is filled with exams and I must have a project ready this Friday. I'm coming down with a cold again so I don't have much energy. It makes me gloomy. I don't have much to say about this chapter so just go on read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: SasuNaru. Shounen-ai if you want another word for them. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flames will kindly be handed over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back.

The Unspoken Truth

Written by Monkan and beta-read by Asaroth

Chapter 6 - Horrible Discovery

What is it that you are hiding from me?

You've been acting strange

Was it something I did or said?

Every night I wait for you to come home

I keep on watching you

I feel so powerless

Because you still won't trust me

You're slipping away between my fingers

If I don't find out soon

It feels like I will lose you

My shinning sun...

Since my family died I was lost and didn't know where I belonged. Maybe I didn't belong anywhere since I was just a tool. What did my future hold? That's something even I couldn't see anymore. I love my family that will never change. No matter how hurt I was back then when I found out about my purpose. I felt betrayed, but no matter how much I try, I can't hate them. But no one said it would hurt so much!

It took so long; I had almost given up hope until I finally found you. If something happens to you I won't forgive myself for not being there. I want to protect you but it feels like I'm losing my hold on you. You are the only one I care about in this world. I don't want you to make any more mistakes that you will live to regret so... will you let me be there for you?

-

I have something I haven't told him yet. Something that I can't tell him. I'm still trying to fight these strong swirls that are trying to pull me under. I really want him to know but I don't know how to say it. I don't know what to do.

I made a promise and I want to keep it no matter what. I just hope he won't be mad at me for not telling him. This new life I have I don't want to lose it. Even if I must break away from all my old habits I know it's for the best, both for me and you. I want to keep this little time of happiness I have with you. Don't think that I'm avoiding you; I only don't want you to know. I do trust you but if I rely on you to fight this for me I'm only fooling myself. This is something I have to fight on my own.

I'm not proud of what I have done or who I became, but I thought that as long as I had someone to keep me sane I had a right to stay in this world. Please let me stay by your side, where I feel I really belong...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto sat in the class room during the break, a notepad in front of him. He was writing when he felt them behind him. He turned around and looked up at the top students standing there. All of them were among the best looking and most popular people in the school not to mention they were rich.

"Can we talk to you" a tall teen with brown hair and a pony tail asked.

For a moment Naruto didn't know what to do. He felt fear cut through him, but despite that he nodded.

They walked out of the classroom and Naruto couldn't help but sweat a little. They disappeared to one of the hidden places behind the school. There, the top students leaned against the wall, looking anything but happy.

"We haven't seen you lately. First you disappeared from school then you come back and you've been back for two weeks now and still haven't been looking for us." The one with slim glasses asked. "You made us worry"

"I know." Naruto said"Sorry, senpai."

The one with long silver hair crossed his arms over his chest. "We have something good for you this time. It cost a little more but you won't be disappointed."

Naruto looked at the ground in hoping to disappear. "I" he whispered. "I'm" He gathered what little courage he had and looked at their faces. "I'm quitting. I'm not going to make business with you anymore."

The top students simply watched him.

"I promised I wouldn't go back to my old life. I don't want to break that promise so I'm"

A hand gripped his hair tightly and his head was pulled backward. "I don't think you understand." The guy with the glasses said behind the brown haired teen that was holding his hair. "We are the ones that decide when you quit, not you."

Naruto watched with fearful eyes as the silver haired guy reached for something inside his jacket.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke watched the clock on the wall tick and he tried to resist counting the seconds that passed. 'Where is he? It's almost 7 p.m.' Sasuke stood up, walked over to the couch and sat down. His hands folded together as he sat in the bright light the lamp gave. 'Come to think of it, he's been late for five day's now. I wonder if something happened to him. He would tell me if something had. Or would he?' He shook his head as he leaned against the back couch. 'What the hell am I thinking? I trust him so there should be nothing for me to worry about.'

Sasuke's dark eyes looked at the new bed that decorated one of the empty corners of the living room. Since his apartment had one bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen there wasn't any other choice than to put it there. Along with a small table Sasuke bought at the same time. There was some dinner in the kitchen but it was untouched and cold.

'Why do I keep feeling that something isn't right?'

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was almost midnight before the outer door opened and Naruto stepped inside. The apartment was dark and he took off his shoes before soundlessly sneaking inside the living room. His head hurt a little and the room span as he slowly opened the door to Kazahaya's bedroom to look inside. He could see the silhouette of Kazahaya in the bed and he closed the door without a sound. He dropped his bag on the floor before he crashed onto his bed. Before he had time to think about anything else he fell fast asleep.

Inside the bedroom Sasuke sat up in bed and looked at the closed door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few day's after that Naruto reported in that he was sick and wouldn't come to school for a few days Sasuke was more than worried now but didn't show it to anyone. He had just finished his last class for the day and he picked up his books and notes before walking out ignoring the glances the girls were giving him. His thoughts were filled with concern for Naruto. He hadn't actually been well last night so he quite understood that Naruto wasn't in school today. In fact, when he thought about it, Naruto had been ill for a lot longer than yesterday.

'Maybe I should buy something to eat on my way home. Something that would make him feel better,' he thought as he walked by an empty classroom and stopped. 'I wonder if that shop is open today.'

Suddenly his ears picked up some low chattering. He looked around but saw no one. He then noticed the slightly opened door.

'I thought no one used that room today.'

Sasuke walked over to the door and was just about to open it and look inside when he heard"Maybe you shouldn't have forced it on him. It's not that I care for him but it would be bad if he really died. He didn't look so good afterwards."

"Don't worry so much. There are no way they will suspect us if anything happened to him."

"But"

"Anyway, Naruto won't say anything; he's too kind for that. He'll be back soon enough for more."

The door to the classroom slammed open and the startled students saw an angry Kazahaya-sensei standing there. A hint of red flashed through Sasuke's normally dark eyes. Among one of the first things he noticed was the small bag one of the three students held.

"What have you done"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke ran as fast as he could back home, fear and dread of what he would find welled up inside him. He took a shortcut through an alley and pushed his way through the crowded main street. He bumped into someone when he turned a corner, saying a quick 'sorry' without slowing down.

He saw the old houses of the Uchiha Clan and ran straight towards them. Sasuke ran across the messy streets, past the half burned down buildings and jumped over anything in his path. Soon he was on the other side and he could see the windows of his apartment. Taking the stairs two or three at a time he managed to reach the door within 30 seconds.

The door slammed open and he didn't stop until he stood in the living room. There was a figure on the bed and Sasuke knew without doubt who it was and he felt relief, but that emotion was quickly washed away when he saw the surface of the table.

He slowly walked toward the sleeping body on the bed. He didn't have the peaceful face he normally had when he slept. It was more of a restless sleep. The remaining white powder on the table beside the boy made the truth crystal clear.

"My God." The man whispered as he leaned forward and gathered the boy in his arms. "What have they done to you"

Tears welled up in his dark eyes but they refused to spill over. His throat tightened and he had to swallow to breath. He held Naruto close to his chest as he blamed himself for not noticing earlier.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked into a dark brown suit. "Huh" He realized who it was when he smelled the faint familiar sent. "Sensei"

"I'm Sorry… sorry... I didn't kn"

"Why are you apologizing"

"If I had realized sooner something was wrong you" he couldn't continue due to his throat closing up.

"How did you"

"I caught the students responsible and reported them to the headmaster and the police."

"I didn't take any"

Sasuke heart beat twice, had he heard right?

"They forced me to try it but I haven't taken anything since then. I felt like crap and the urge to take more made me nervous and sick but I didn't take anything. I don't want back there again."

"Then what about..." Sasuke looked at the traces of the drug on the table. Naruto turned his head in the same direction, his eyes sleepy. "I wanted to test myself if I really could keep my promise to leave my old life behind so I had the right to stay here with you. I flushed everything down the toilet." Suddenly something fell on Naruto's face and he looked up. "Why are you crying"

Sasuke just shook his head. "Don't know. I don't know"

"I'm just sleepy." Naruto confessed before laying his head down on Kazahaya's chest and falling asleep.

The feeling of those arms around him, they were so strong and warm. Why did they make his heart beat so fast? Maybe he really was sick?

Oh, my God

Will you grant me a prayer?

Let me stay with him

Here where I'm happy

I don't understand my heart

But as long as I'm here

It doesn't matter

I've kept my promise to him

So will you let me stay?

Let me have a little more of this feeling

Please God.

If you really exist

Grant me this wish

Let me stay here

Where I'm truly happy

And can forget and fight all my sins

Let me have a little more time

With Kazahaya-sensei...

Tbc...

Author Note: If you like what you've just read then don't hesitate to leave me a review. I'm living on them to keep up my work and if I don't get them these stories may end in tragedy. That equals that I won't finish them. Thanks to everyone that have reviewed so far, you really helped me. Well, I'll be going home now, through the snow storm.


	7. Can I love you?

Author Note: I finally finished this chapter. Do you also think things have gone slow? I do, so I'm speeding it up a little. The bad guy is finally entering the scene and the tension is rising between Sasuke and Naruto. Why? You have to read to find out. Also, there have been a few people asking about the age differens between Naruto and Sasuke. Here it is, Naruto is 17 year (second year in high-school), and Sasuke is around 25. Thanks for pointing that simple thing out for me, I forgot it for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: Shounen-ai with SasuNaru in the lead. If you don't know what the word means then you better go look it up before reading on.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flames will be equally flamed back by Asaroth.

The Unspoken Truth

Written by Monkan and Beta Read by Asaroth

Chapter 7 – Can I love you?

My chest feels so strange

I can't breathe

I've never felt like this before

What have you done to me?

Every time I see you

My heart flutters strangely

I want to do anything just to see you

Do you even know what you do to me?

Is this what everyone call love?

Will you let me love you?

Every second I'm alive...

Kazahaya-sensei entered the classroom and all the students hurried to their seats. "I will start handing out your exams so I want every one of you to put away your books and wait until everyone has a paper. You have one hour."

Kazahaya handed a paper to Naruto and the blond teen waited with his pencil ready in his hand. This was it. He had studied hard for this test and he was determined to get as good a grade as possible. Kazahaya told everyone to start. The sound of paper rustling echoed throughout the room. Kazahaya looked from one student to another. When he looked at Naruto he was pleased to see him write down on the paper as fast as he could. He was so focused on the test that he was blocking everything else.

Later when they turned in their exams some of the other student sighed and complained how hard it had been. Naruto looked neutral when he handed it to Kazahaya-sensei and Sasuke took it and put it with the others. He got ready to go back to the teacher's room before he looked after the class he was substituting in. He saw Naruto leave the classroom from the corner of his eye and walk away.

Just a few seconds after that a victory scream startled everyone in the whole school. Sasuke smirked. He sure was looking forward to the results.

o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto ran in the rain on his way to Kazahaya's apartment. Why did it have to rain when he was going home? He finally reached the apartment. He was soaked from head to toe and all the way through his bones. The water dripped to the floor and he hurried to drop his school uniform jacket and shirt into the basket with the dirty clothes. He noticed the door to Kazahaya's bedroom was closed so he guessed he was in there.

The rain splattered against the windows. Naruto rushed over to the bathroom to grab a towel, but because of the loud noise of the rain outside, he didn't hear the sound of the shower running.

He opened the door and froze when he saw Kazahaya's back through the misted glass doors surrounding the shower. He couldn't help the blush from appearing on his face. He didn't know why he was blushing; they were both guys but still...

'So beautiful...' He blinked. 'EEEEEHH! What am I thinking?' Naruto came to his senses as if thunder had hit him, he grabbed a towel that hanged on the wall and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke thought he heard something and turned around but saw nothing. Outside Naruto leaned back against the door. He was still blushing.

o-o-o-o-

Later that night after Naruto had gone to bed and was fast asleep Sasuke still had some of the day's exams left to grade. He rested his head against his hand as he read through the papers. He smiled before writing down 79 beside Naruto's name.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto as he held up the test. "Good work." He said softly.

The teen turned in his sleep so he was facing Sasuke with one of his hands draped over his waist while the other one was resting beside his face, his mouth slightly opened as he breathed in and out. Sasuke found himself entranced by the sight and before he knew it he was standing over Naruto. The teen looked so peaceful while he slept.

Sasuke reached out and stroked away a few strands of blond hair. Naruto made a muffled sound and Sasuke snapped out of his trance.

'What am I doing?' He asked himself as he walked back to his desk and picked up the pen. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't concentrate on the remaining exams. His eyes always strayed to Naruto. Sasuke buried his face in his hand frustrated.

o-o-o-o-

The next day Sasuke sat at the table with what looked like food in front of him. It was a noodle dish, or so he guessed. He glanced at Naruto who was standing beside him with an eager expression on his face that told him he wanted to know if he liked it. Sasuke wondered if it was good to tempt fate.

He picked up a few noodles with his fork and hesitated for a second before eating it. He chewed a few times on it and was quite surprised when he found that it tasted great.

"It's good." was the only thing Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto smiled overjoyed. Taking pride in this he sat down to eat his bowl. Sasuke was stunned for a moment.

'What just happened? Why did my heart beat so fast just now?' A few pale pink lines formed on Sasuke's cheeks. 'No, I'm just imagining it.'

o-o-o-o-

A few days later Naruto sat crossed legged on the couch with his math book in front of him. Math wasn't his strongest point and he had an exam coming up in a few days. Frustrated and annoyed that he didn't understand the problem he scratched the side of his head.

Just at that moment Sasuke walked in and saw the frustrated look on Naruto's face. "Do you need help?"

Naruto nodded without thinking thankful for the offer. "Yeah, no matter how I calculate this quadratic equation the answer isn't right."

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's shoulder to look at the book. Naruto flinched mentally as he became unwillingly self-conscious. He gulped as he tried to avoid looking at Kazahaya. 'He smells so nice.' He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was startled when Kazahaya sat down beside him. He accidentally looked at his teacher and blushed when he saw that Sensei's shirt had the two highest buttons opened. Kazahaya pointed at something in the book and explained. Naruto tried to follow him but he couldn't help thoughts of the time he had seen Kazahaya showering from entering his mind. His blush deepened.

"Sorry, sensei. I think I need a little air to clear my head." Naruto said hurriedly and ran out through the door leaving Kazahaya alone.

Naruto ran down the stairs still blushing. 'What's wrong with me?' He came to a stop on the last floor and clutched his chest where his heart was. 'Why do I react like this?'

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't take any note of things around him. 'What is this I'm feeling? Why do I feel so happy when I'm with Sensei? When I saw him laugh, and it's the same when I see him smile, it was like I wanted to do anything to see that again. This is so different from everything else I've ever felt.'

Flashback-

Naruto sat in the classroom with a few girls a few seats behind him. He listened to them talking while he waited for the break to be over.

"Next weekend my boyfriend and I will go to the beach. We will spend all our time together."

"Really? My God, I'm so jealous of you. If only I had such good luck with my boyfriends as you. I always choose the bad type."

"I know but some time you too will find the right one. You will want to cherish and love him more than anything else." The girl laughed. "I know it sounds weird but when I met my boyfriend I wanted to do almost anything just to be near him. It was love at first sight for me."

End of Flashback-

Naruto stopped walking. '...could it be... love? No that can't be… I don't love Sensei. He's just... just...' A friend, a teacher, a roommate, a saviour? "What is he to me?" Not sure what to make of everything Naruto wandered around until he realized the sun had begun to settle down. 'I better go back.'

He still hadn't come up with a sure answer but he had to face Kazahaya sooner or later. It would be really embarrassing to face him after disappearing for hours. 'Argh, what am I doing? Why am I so stupid?' He began to cross the road; there were no cars in sight so it was safe.

"Naruto!"

The blond boy turned around and when he saw who it was his heart fluttered. "Sensei!" He unconsciously stopped walking. Kazahaya looked like he had been running around for a while. He had his long coat on and it moved around his legs as he walked. His breath was heavy. They looked at each other when suddenly a car came driving at high speed through the curve straight at Naruto.

Naruto stared in fear as the car came closer and closer. For some reason his legs refused to move. The car showed no sign of slowing down. Just when it was just a few meters away from hitting Naruto his vision blurred and he felt someone grabbing him.

The car drove past them just three seconds later. Naruto stared blankly into the white shirt in front of his face as he clutched it with his hands. He was slightly in shock. He had just been about to get hit by a car. It didn't seem real.

"What the hell were they thinking?" Kazahaya said, breathless.

Naruto looked up and saw Kazahaya's face looking angrily after the car as it stopped and someone stepped outside. Kazahaya glared at the man that walked over to them before he looked down at Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked Naruto concerned.

Naruto's cheeks were tinted by a faint blush and all he could do was nod. It felt so warm in Kazahaya's arms. For some reason Naruto found that he didn't hate the touch. He had never felt like this. No one had ever made him feel like this. His heart didn't beat like crazy anymore but calmly and with a strange feeling running through it.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what my chauffeur was doing. Are you hurt?" A man with black hair asked. He wore a tuxedo that screamed expensive in Kazahaya's ears. He had green eyes and he was really handsome. But for some reason Sasuke got a bad feeling from this man.

"We are all right. Shocked, but all right." Sasuke said.

"Thank God." The man said with a smile. He extended his hand. "My name is Ito Kirameki." Sasuke's mind became blank for a moment as he was transported back in time to when he had watched everyone die.

"Kazahaya, high-school teacher." Sasuke said and managed to hide the sarcasm and hate in his voice as he shook hand with the man. He had thought he had overcome his hatred for this man, but it was still there, buried under everything else and ready to flare up once again. "This is Naruto."

"Son?" Ito asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Student!"

Ito looked down at the teenager and stared into two crystal blue eyes. Naruto looked at him and let go slightly of Kazahaya. It felt cold all of a sudden. But what made him colder was the stare he was receiving.

"I'm really sorry." Ito said and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto flinched away from it. Ito backed off with both of his hands raised. He glanced at his watch and lowered his hands. "I have to go to a meeting but if there is anything I can do just call my office. Goodbye."

Both of them looked at the rich man as he walked back to the car. Ito closed the door and they drove away. A beautiful lady with long brown hair sat beside him in a cocktail dress. It was very flashy and brought out her figure. She held a small purse in her lap.

"Did you find something interesting?" She asked when she saw the lopsided smile on Ito's face.

"Indeed I did. Two beautiful sapphires. They seem to belong to someone already, but there is nothing I can't get one way or another."

Behind the car Sasuke began to lead Naruto back to their place with his arm around the teenager's shoulders. He threw one last glance after the car. Why did he meet that man now? After all this time, why would this random encounter happen? He could just hope that Ito hadn't realized who he really was.

The dark coat floated around them as they walked back slowly. The blond teenager held onto Kazahaya's shirt and felt that warm feeling return. The sun was casting long shadows in its orange light. The sky began to shift from bright blue and pink to darker purple and blue. The moon was starting to appear in the sky just as the sun was going down on the other edge.

In that time Naruto's eyes started to blur slightly with tears as he realized something for the very first time. He closed them to hide them as they walked down the empty street.

'I like him. I really. . . like sensei.'

o-o-o-o-

"Wha..." Sasuke said shocked. "What did you say?"

Naruto sat on the floor in front of him. He looked slightly embarrassed but did not look away. Sasuke sat back against the sofa bewildered.

Naruto gathered his courage and looked into Kazahaya's eyes.

"Can I love you?"

Now that I've asked this question

What will you reply?

Will you say you love me back?

Or will you refuse me?

I don't know what came over me

I don't know when I started to love you

All I know is I love you so much

And I want you to know that

If I can't make you love me

At least I will know that I asked you

If I can love you.

Tbc.

Author Note: Mean cliff-hanger once again, I don't think I'll ever learn. 'giggle'. Spicy enough for you? Not? Oh, well I think so too. I think that I should make it juuuust a little sweeter before it all comes crashing down. If you've read the first chapter which I really hope you did, then you partly know what I'm talking about. I still believe that there are you out there that are still reading my stories so I would feel better if you tell me to keep on writing. 'The writer goes off to write on the next story in her archive.' (Asaroth: Yeah! That's more like it! Write! Write! Write!)


	8. The Unspoken Love

Author Note: I finally finished this chapter. The bad guy is finally entering the scene and the tension is rising between Sasuke and Naruto. Why? You have to read to find out. I know this is not much of an author note but I don't really have anything to say at the moment. Just that I call this a miracle because I found a hole in my schedule for me too look through this chapter and post it. Oh, yeah, I know that I left the cliff-hanger at a mean place, like always, and that you had to wait for this chapter longer than I would have liked you to but it can't be helped with everything going on around me at the moment. That's all; I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same disclaimers as always but let's go through it again. I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: SasuNaru, love between two boys in other words. Don't like, don't read.

Translation note: Just for a little note about the name 'tags' I use and others that may have appeared or may be used in the future.  
-sensei: Teacher.  
-sama: Lord, master, leader etc.  
-kun: mostly used for boys, polite way for addressing someone.  
-san : mr or ms.  
-chan: adding this after a name gives a more affectionate and personal meaning.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. Flamers are highly unwelcome.

The Unspoken Truth  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 8 - The Unspoken Love

Sadness, sorrow and love  
These feelings running through me  
I don't know why they are mixed together  
Maybe they exist like this

This pain inside of my heart that won't go away  
These tears that won't stop no matter what I do  
This warm feeling when I'm with you  
They mix together to create something more painful

Why do you turn your back to me?  
Even if I cry and beg you  
Will you walk away?

Even if I scream in front of you  
Won't you listen?

I just wanted to say 'I love you'  
There won't be anyone else,  
That I will say these words to  
And believe me that these feelings  
It's not a lie.

These words I don't want too leave unspoken!

Both of them sat in silence, Naruto couldn't help the fain blush on his face as he watched Kazahaya's reaction. How could he have known that saying a thing like 'I love you' could be so embarrassing?

Sasuke managed to collect his calm composed and sighed as he stood up from the sofa. "I don't find this amusing at all! Beside, it's impossible." Sasuke stood still and looked down at Naruto.

"This isn't a joke, sensei." Naruto replied fast, raising his head up. "I'm serious."

"What you are feeling is just an illusion of something else. It's not real and besides, you're a boy. There's no way you can love me in that manner." Sasuke said in the voice he always used when dealing with his students.

Naruto looked down at his crossed feats with a sad look on his face. "I know I'm a boy but I love you anyway. It's not an illusion."

Sasuke watched Naruto for a minute before walking over to the large window and looked outside at the setting sun. The light from it was thrown into the room and gave it a brighter look than what the occupants felt. Neither one of them said a word but then, "If you don't get over this temporarily _affection_ then the one getting hurt will only be you." Sasuke said calmly from where he stood at the window.

Naruto's head snapped up sharply but he didn't look around. Sasuke could see this reaction in the glass.

"I'm your teacher and you are my student. There's no way I can have such a relationship with anyone of my students. That's one reason why what you feel is an impossible love. Second, you've most likely mistaken this so called 'love' for gratitude and confusion, because your hormones are in a stage of constant change now you will most likely be confused by many things before you've matured. Third, if you continue with this pointless 'love' the consequences of this will be worse than you could probably image. Fourth, I can't love anyone, the least a **_boy_**!"

"Even if you say that..." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke turned around, "In a few weeks, this _affection_ you have for me will fade and all there will be left is embarrassment and doubt." Sasuke walked through the room and over to his bedroom, in the doorway he stopped with his back facing Naruto and he said, "You better think about this really seriously before you say something like that again." With that said, Sasuke closed the door behind him, leaving Naruto alone in the big room.

Naruto pulled his legs up to his chest as his chin started to tremble. "Can't you understand that I'm serious, sensei?"

Naruto sat in that position for a long time and Sasuke didn't come out from his room for the rest of the night.

-o-o-o-o-

The following days that passed turned into weeks and it seemed Sasuke had forgotten Naruto's confession or just ignored it. Naruto tried to talk about it again but somehow the subject was always avoided or pushed away.

"Kazahaya-sensei!" Naruto called after Sasuke as he was about to leave the apartment. "Where are you going?"

"The teachers are meeting to plan the special events next month. I'll be home late so don't wait for me." Sasuke said as he finished tying his shoes and stepped outside the door. "I'm leaving."

The door closed between them, separating them from each other in a way. Naruto didn't know what was more painful, the door between them or the fact that Kazahaya didn't wait to hear him say, "Take care."

"Why?" Naruto whispered. "Why won't you believe me?"

-o-o-o-o-

A dark haired man sat at his desk with the phone in his hand as he talked to someone over it.

"So you've found him?"

"Yes, Ito-sama. And if the information is correct then also..."

Ito listened carefully and his face showed the surprise from what he heard. As a man that knew how to control and show little emotions this was something very rare if anyone saw it. He looked over at the woman with long brown hair standing at the mini bar, pouring them some brandy. This time she wore a black skirt that ended at her upper thighs and a tight red blouse.

"Keep me informed." Ito said before ending the conversation. He put his elbows on the surface of his desk and leaned his chin against his folded hands. A wicked smile danced across his face. The woman came up to him and sat down the short glass on the polished surface.

"The more I hear about this little jewel, the more I want it. What's more, I've found a rare dagger I've only heard rumours about for the last seven years. It is worth a fortune and very hard to find even for the yakuza."

-o-o-o-o-

When Sasuke arrived home, a good bit after midnight, he found Naruto waiting for him wide awake.

"Welcome home, sensei." The youth greeted with a smile.

Sasuke took of his coat. "Didn't I tell you not to wait up for me?"

"But I wanted to wait for you."

"Don't say it's because of love." Sasuke put down his bag on a chair.

"But I do love you. That's why I wanted to welcome you home."

Naruto followed Sasuke to the bathroom door like a trusty puppet. Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto's face with a serious face. "Wake up from your illusions, Naruto."

Sasuke once again closed a door between them that seemed far more painful than any other door he had closed between him and people. Naruto looked sorrowfully at the door before turning around and walked back to his bed to sleep.

Inside the bathroom, Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms supporting him and lower his head. His hand clenched tightly as he trembled almost invisibility.

'I can't love anyone. Not anyone.'

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto's head rested against his folded arms on the desk. The rest of the class had gone of to P.E. but he didn't feel like going. He was feeling very miserable. It had been over two month since he confessed to Kazahaya-sensei and he was still being rejected. He had done what Kazahaya had told him, to think seriously about his feelings. That his feelings would fade away one day. But the more he thought about it, the clearer did his emotions become.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Naruto asked himself. "I don't understand it at all."

He didn't say anything more, just laid there and did nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing. But suddenly he felt how something brushed against his leg and startled him. He looked down and saw how a puppet sat by his feet. It looked up at him and barked.

"You are... Akamaru, Kiba's dog, right?" He asked hesitantly. The dog barked.

Naruto bend down and picked up Akamaru carefully and set him down on the desk before him. He took a good look at the dog. "You are so pretty. Your fur looks so soft. Kiba must really like you to take care of you so well!" Naruto said in amazement. A little hesitantly did Naruto reach out his hand the short distance between him and Akamaru and patted the puppets fur.

Akamaru made an approving sound at this action but could suddenly feel how the hand began to tremble and ceased the smooth motion over his fur. Akamaru looked up and saw how the blond teenagers face was twisted in tears and pain.

The tears fell heavily onto the desk in front of Naruto. He was now trembling all over; he found it hard to breath through his sobs. "Why? Why do I have to be so pathetic?" The blond boy pressed his forehead against the desk as he cried. "Why do I have to love him? Why is it so painful just to love him? Why won't he understand that this feeling I have will not fade away? Why can't he understand that? I love him so much, why can't he just understand that?" Naruto broke down in new sobs and couldn't say another word as his throat closed up.

Akamaru looked with sad eyes at Naruto. He could feel the pain and confusion from this human; it was something so painful it was a sin. Akamaru nudged Naruto's head with his nose in hope of being of a little comfort. When it didn't work Akamaru did the next best thing, licked his face. This motion brought Naruto back to reality and the youth turned his head and looked at the white dog. Naruto's eyes were now an even more brilliant shade of blue with tear like pearls in his eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the light and showed sincerely and unashamed the pain and love he felt. "Why must it be so hard to live? After everything, why am I still alive? Why must I be alive? Why did you save me just to hurt me like this? Can you answer that, Kazahaya-sensei?"

The minutes ticked by and Naruto wasn't sure how much time passed but he wasn't really aware of anything anymore. Not until he heard the door open.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Kazahaya asked. Naruto turned around and stared with his tear stained eyes at the person responsible for everything.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto's face. He was immediately worried that something bad had happened. He took a few steps closer.

Just that made Naruto's heart beat faster. He didn't think anymore, he just stood up and threw himself at Kazahaya and held tightly onto his clothes. "Why?" Naruto asked trembling.

Sasuke couldn't say anything because he was shocked inside. Naruto's head snapped up to stare into Sasuke's eyes.

"Why can't you believe me? Why can't I love you? It's not fair! Why? Just tell me why this is so wrong?" Naruto said in a desperate and tear filled voice.

"We've already discussed this. It's impossible!" Sasuke said as he tried to push Naruto gently away but Naruto wouldn't let go.

"I can't accept those reasons. I know I'm only 17 and that I'm a boy but that doesn't make my feelings any less real. I love you, sensei. Why can't you acknowledge my feelings? Is there something wrong with this love I have for you? It's not like I chose to love you! If you say that my feelings will fade away one day that might be true. I don't know what will happen in the future or what will happen but.. What I know now is that this feeling inside of me won't fade away so easily. That is... frightening. I don't want this feeling but I can't stop it either. The more I think about it the stronger it gets. There's nothing I can do about it, it just won't go away!"

"It's not that I don't acknowledge your feelings." Sasuke succeeded in releasing himself from Naruto's grip. "It's just that I can't love anyone. If you love me you will just be hurt."

"The way I'm now really hurts." Tears started to run down Naruto's face, "I'm so confused by my own feelings but at the same time I know I love you, sensei."

"Don't say that again." Sasuke said as he turned his back towards Naruto. But Naruto wouldn't let it go this time.

"What are you so afraid of? Is it because my feelings are confusing? Is it because you are afraid of being loved? Or is it you hate being loved by a boy? Is it because I said I love you? Which is it? I don't understand! If you don't tell me I will never know!"

"I have had enough of this." Sasuke said in an angry voice. "I will be home late so--"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke stopped. He turned around and saw Naruto shaking with every breath he took; his face stained with tears as new ones flowed from his eye as he looked at Sasuke.

"I really don't know what to do, I love you so much but I do not know what to do." Naruto was now talking in a low voice as he lowered his eyes to the floor. "I can't help that I'm a boy or that I'm your student or that I'm almost 8 years younger than you... I can't help that I love you. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, sensei!"

Unable to say anything more, Naruto held onto his own arms as he continued to tremble with his sobs. It was so pitiful that it was shameful. How much could love really reduce someone into admitting over and over again how much they loved someone? How much they desired each other and wanted them just for themselves. Could anyone tell him how to end this suffering? Up until now, he had had no idea just how painful it could be to love someone. Why do people have this feeling? Why did he have to love a man?

There were so many people to love in this world then why did it have to be this man in front of him? Why did this have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this painful love? Could someone just tell him why?

Naruto opened his eyes when something warm wrapped itself around him and he saw that Kazahaya had wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't cry!" Sasuke whispered. "Don't cry!"

Naruto stared over Kazahaya's arm with wide eyes before he closed them tightly. The warmth from the older man was nice. It smoothed his pain, made the feelings inside him bearable. Naruto's sobs lessened but didn't stop. He had lost the strength in his arms and could just have them hanging by his sides.

One of Kazahaya's arms had wrapped itself around Naruto's waist while the other one around his back and the hand cradled his neck, letting the teenager rest his head against his chest. Sasuke's chin rested on the crown of Naruto's head. Naruto's sobs turned slowly into hiccups and a few minutes later even they disappeared.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly so he almost rested his cheek on Naruto's head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." he said in a low and smooth voice.

'What am I doing?' he asked himself. 'Why did my heart have to hurt so much from seeing him cry?'

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and looked at the youth. "You seem to have calmed down now." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Why did you hug me? Why didn't you just walk away?" he asked.

"I couldn't leave you in the state you were in, not when I'm the cause of it."

Naruto looked defeated. "Oh..." was the only sound he could make.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face fall and something inside of him seemed to fall along with it. This feeling inside that he had thought was dead for so long ago. That feeling that could only cause so much pain in the end when it all ends one way or another. Be it left behind or death, the result was still the same. But then why, why now? Why with this boy?

Kazahaya turned around and walked over to the closed door.

"Are you going to walk away again, sensei?" asked Naruto behind him.

Sasuke paused in his steps. "I know that I can seem like a cold blooded bastard sometimes."

"No, you are not like that!" protested Naruto before he could stop himself.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder; his stare was for the moment too indifferent, "Is there... anything else you want to say to me?"

Naruto took a step back at that. "Eh, that is..." He looked down at the floor, "...only..." Naruto couldn't look at Kazahaya's face this time.

'Oh, I give up!'

"... I really love you..." it felt so embarrassing to say it this time.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . It doesn't matter anymore, come here!"

Naruto blinked before looking up. Sasuke stood now facing him from the door, his eyes had changed to a gentle glint in them and they felt warmer.

"Come here!" repeated Sasuke, holding his right arm out to Naruto. "It doesn't matter anymore. Because I love you!"

Naruto didn't know what to do. This didn't seem real, was it a joke?

Naruto had to force his mouth to move. "Do you know... what you are saying?"

"Yes."

This can't be real!

"Do you really?"

"Yes." Sasuke repeated. "I have fallen in love with you, Naruto!"

There where only a slight hesitation in his first steps until he was in Kazahaya's arms again, this time the embrace was returned.

This time Naruto felt like crying for a whole different reason but he didn't. Even if he wanted to cry, the tears wouldn't come. These warm feelings in him washed them and everything else away, everything but reality. He was here, right now, with the one he loved most of all. And he knew his love was returned. Something he barely could have hoped for the last few days. All the pain seemed worth it now. That dark hollow pain had leaded him here where he found what he desired. Nothing could take away this moment from him, because he would always remember it no matter what happened in the future.

Their feelings may fade one day but neither one of them would ever know when that would happen. One day they would have to leave each other and one of them would most likely be hurt by it. People who found out about them would surely object with their relationship and despise them.

But right now what was most important from now on was that they didn't regret anything. And Naruto knew that he would never regret anything from this point on, as long as he had Kazahaya to love him.

"Naruto," Kazahaya said, bringing back Naruto from his thoughts, "loving me won't be easy! There will be a few changes from here on and we have to adjust to them. We can't let others find out about us and when the school board finds out they will try to separate us. What's more..." Sasuke paused for a moment before continuing. "You will be dragged into my life. There are still things you don't know about me. Just remember that I love you and believe in me, you don't need to worry about anything else!"

"Ok." Naruto said with a smile. He was too happy to think about all the hard things that would come. As for the part about Kazahaya's life, it left a little worry in the blond youth but one day he would ask and find out about it. As Kazahaya said, he just needed to believe in him and he did.

Sasuke grasped lightly the back of Naruto's head with one of his hands and pulled their heads apart slightly before leaning his head down until his lips met Naruto's. It was a tender and sweet kiss. Naruto's first kiss and despite the lack of experience in kissing he felt how he was washed away in it. This simple kiss lighted something inside of them both, something deeper than either one of them could understand.

And neither of them was aware that from the desk sat Akamaru who had watched them the whole time.

In this lonely world  
There were few things that I wish for  
I never knew what I wanted  
Never thought about the future

I didn't know what love meant  
It was just a word to me  
Nothing could had prepared me for it  
This love that have laid itself over me

Now there's nothing I want more  
Than the love and happiness  
From the boy I love  
That's all I wish for right now

I want to hold him close  
I want to tell him I love him

But I know that when the dawn comes  
We'll face the world together  
This love that I feel will not die easily  
Just like in the fairy tales

I never want to let go of you gentle hand!

To be continued!

Author Note: Hurray, they're finally together. Isn't it great? I never thought this chapter would end happily, I actually thought that it would come in the next chapter but I felt so sorry for them that I almost cried and so I skipped the mean part and wrote this instead. I feel so much better myself. Next chapter will be sugar sweet; hopefully, if it isn't all the way through it's because of small scenes with bad Ito-sama. I feel so bad of what will come but it can't be helped since it's the plot in this story. Next chapter will be up when I can get it up, I have to return to the never ending trials of homework. Leave me a review that tells me how much you like this chapter and it will make my days brighter.


	9. The Unbreakable Vow

Author Note: I'm making a rush update since I don't have much time left and I want to give you this entire chapter. Sorry that it's late but it couldn't really be helped since I had a few reasons. Not much happening here except for the guys around me having really interesting conversations at the moment. But then again, we are all affected by the same craziness in this room at the moment. The next chapter will take a little time and I have always something to do this week so I have to see when I get time to sit down and write.

Disclaimer: Same disclaimers as always but let's go through it again. I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: SasuNaru, love between two boys in other words. Don't like, don't read.

Translation note: Just for a little note about the name 'tags' I use and others that may have appeared or may be used in the future.

-sensei Teacher.  
-sama Lord, master, leader etc.  
-kun mostly used for boys, polite way for addressing someone.  
-san mr or ms.  
-chan adding this after a name gives a more affectionate and personal meaning.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. Flamers are highly unwelcome.

The Unspoken Truth  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 9 - The Unbreakable Vow

Sinfully I love you more than I should  
I no longer have the strength to let you free  
Each kiss that we share brings me  
To the edge of no return in my heart

My own emotions confuses me each day  
I no longer know what's right and wrong  
Drowning in my love for you  
I want to hold you close

Not letting anyone else have you  
Why do I feel so desperate?  
Are my feelings right or wrong?  
Let's make a vow together

A new bond that will never break  
A secret between just the two of us  
A vow that brings us happiness!

"Thanks for today!" Someone shouted in the teachers lobby as the classes had ended for the day. Most of the teachers that was still there had a little more work to finish of before they could go home. When the math teacher heard the door open she looked up and saw Kazahaya enter.

The dark haired man walked over to his desk and began to pack his briefcase. It didn't take long before he was done and grabbed his coat of the chair.

"Kazahaya-sensei" the physic teacher called, slowing Sasuke for a moment. "Wanna come with us for a drink tonight?"

"No, thank you! See you next week!" Sasuke said before he walked out through the door and closed it behind him.

"He's changed!" said the physic teacher thoughtfully.

The others around him nodded in agreement. "Really," started the music teacher. "he's more open now than he used to be."

"Maybe we misjudged him!" the female math teacher said. "Uzumaki, I mean. It's because they live together now that Kazahaya-sensei has changed. He's much friendlier now than before!"

The rest of the teachers fell silent as they thought about it, the math teacher continued. "It wasn't because of us, his co-workers that opened him up but one of our most troublesome students that we mostly had given up hope on."

--Flash--

Sasuke stopped temporarily at the top of the stair to put on his coat. He walked down fast and looked down the hall, most of the students had gone home all ready but there were some that just about to leave but not the one he was looking for.

--Flash--

"It's also a surprise that Uzumaki is doing better now in school than before. There is probably no way anyone else could had managed this result."

--Flash--

Naruto sat outside the school on one of the low clay wall around the small garden in the middle of the school yard. He leaned his head backward and looked up at the clear sky.

--Flash--

"It's been months now since Kazahaya-sensei took Uzumaki under his care. No one thought anything good could come out of it and Uzumaki would only be trouble but we were wrong. How they interact with each other and others are differently from before and maybe..."

--Flash--

Sasuke saw through the glass in the doors that Naruto was waiting for him in the yard. He opened the door and Naruto stood up in the same moment as he saw Kazahaya.

--Flash--

"...they unconsciously share a deep bond with each other!"

--Flash--

Both of them walked away side by side from the school. Unaware of the eyes that followed them as they left the school yard from the car that stood parked at the other side of the street. The window for the back seats was lowered and Ito looked through with sunglasses covering his green eyes. A few strands of black hair fell into his face and almost reached his nose. With mild visible interest watched the blond teenager.

Naruto and Sasuke took the route through the park on their way home, both of them enjoyed their long walks home as it gave them time to talk about their perspectives of the day that had passed. Since they couldn't talk about more private things without risking being over heard, they couldn't even hold hands in public. They entered the public park and when they were almost through it did they encounter the pond. There were some lonely leaves floating on top of the almost mirror like water.

Both of them stopped to marvel at how they drifted on the surface. They stayed there for a few minutes before continuing home, a place they could both call home.

-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as they closed the door behind them and the big difference between public and privacy had changed, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips. They had spent the rest of the afternoon and early night enjoying each others company and prepared the meal together, mostly by Sasuke.

During the months that had passed since the confession of love for each other had Naruto learned more and more about his love. There were still a lot of things he didn't know but he had found out more and more as time passed but he knew personally that some things was hard to admit even to someone you cared or loved. Because you didn't want them to think bad about you.

Somehow it had become an unspoken agreement between them that while Kazahaya prepared dinner for them it was Naruto's duty to clean the table afterward. When he finished with the dirty plates did the blond teenager walk out to the main room. His bed was no longer there, because even if they hadn't gone further than kissing and hugging they started to slept in the same bed at night now. Not that he wouldn't mind doing other things as well but Kazahaya didn't seem to want to.

Sasuke sat in the sofa and read a paper. Naruto came up behind the adult and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" asked Naruto.

"Something that laid in the mail today." said Sasuke simply as he folded the paper again because he didn't want Naruto to read what was on it.

Not suspecting anything Naruto thought about the next day and what that day meant to him. "Sensei, about tomorrow--"

"Oh, yeah. About tomorrow.. I got a phone call from one of my collage friends and she asked me if I could met her tomorrow. We haven't seen each other for 2 years and she wanted to catch up on things. I will therefore leave after breakfast tomorrow!"

Naruto's mood sunk low, he had hoped that they would spend tomorrow together since it was his special day but Kazahaya seemed to have completely forgotten it.

As he sensed the youths mood change Sasuke turned his head slightly, "what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." was all Naruto could say to hide his disappointment. "Nothing at all." he was lost in thoughts for a moment before he felt a hand on the top of his head.

For a moment neither moved but then Sasuke turned the youths head and kissed him softly. It leads to a second kiss that was much longer and Naruto responded eagerly. Sasuke shifted so he could get a better grab on Naruto and pulled him over the sofa's back and into his lap. They continued to kiss passionately. As they hugged and kissed each other the sun outside settled beyond the horizon and darkness was filling the once bright sky, some of the darkness seemed to spill inside the apartment. When they pulled apart nibbled Sasuke on Naruto's lower lip. Their eyes were half closed at first but then Sasuke's was wide open as he seemed to notice something.

"Have you've grown taller?" he asked curiously.

That comment seemed to shake Naruto out of his dazed state and looked carefully. Over the months of their relationship they he had sat in Kazahaya's lap many times as they snuggled together after school on the sofa.

"I think so..." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I'd say defiantly. You've at least grown half a head taller."

Taking pride in this fact Naruto smiled happily. "Soon I'll be as tall as you, Kazahaya."

Kazahaya fell into thoughts and Naruto began to wonder if he had said something wrong.

"Sasuke."

The youth blinked once. "What?"

Locking his arms around Naruto's waist he looked straight into those blue eyes. "My real name... is Sasuke. I want you to stop calling me Rikuou Kazahaya, from now on when we are in private you can call me by my birth name."

Somewhat taken back by this news and before Naruto could ask anything related to this did Sasuke place a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I will tell you more another time." he withdraw his finger. "For now," he began to speak in a husky low voice, "I want..." he looked hastily on the clock on his desk to note the time. "you..." he stood up and Naruto had no other choice but to stand too. "to only think..." Sasuke kissed Naruto quickly as an distraction. "of me now," Sasuke was beginning to lead Naruto toward their bedroom, "as I..." he lowered the youth to the bed sheets gently. "show you..." again another kiss but this one was a little longer, "for the first time..." while he landed another long kiss on Naruto's lips his dark eyes glanced at the little clock on the bedside table. When it struck midnight Sasuke smile and pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Naruto. The youth was panting slightly and Sasuke stroke away a few blond strands from his face. "just how much I love you."

Sasuke leaned down once again but this time he aimed for the youths neck as his hand sneaked under Naruto's shirt and with the night as their only witness they loved each other fully and truly through the hours of darkness.

-.-.-.-.-

The light flowed through the curtains and onto the face of a blond young teenager. Slowly did he open his eye lids and crystal blue eyes looked around sleepily as he tried to remember where he was. Last night came back to him slowly and he could hardly believe it. Then, he noticed another thing and that was that Sasuke, as he learned last night, wasn't there. He looked quickly at that clock; the movement shot pain up his back, and saw that it was almost 1 p.m.

'Have I really slept that long? I better get up... but then again, he is out meeting that old friend of his.' he felt depressed for some reason when he remembered that part. He gathered the pillow in his arms and buried his face in it. He was so busy feeling depressed that he failed to notice the door open. Someone stepped barefooted inside.

"What's wrong?"

Upon hearing the voice Naruto's heart skipped a jump. He released the pillow and turned around and saw who it was with joy.

"Kazah... no---um-...Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled when he heard his name. He was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a shirt that was open at the top. He put down the tray that Naruto first noticed on the nightstand. On it was a cup of chocolate and a small cake with two forks beside.

"Happy Birthday."

Naruto looked stunned for a moment, before he looked up. "You remembered!"

Sasuke sat down on the bed next to the blond youth. "How could I not remember? Happy 18th years and congratulations on becoming an adult!"

18 years. It was true that he was still a teenager but in societies eyes he had taken his first step to becoming an adult. He still had a long way to go but he was getting there faster now than ever. Then, he remembered something else. "Weren't you going to see a friend today?" asked Naruto. He completely forgot the depression he had had just minutes ago because of this fact.

"I did meet her. I called in a favour she owned me," he pointed toward the cake, "and I had to go get it today!"

For a fleeting moment Naruto felt guilty for feeling depressed earlier. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Sasuke wasn't sure why the teen was apologizing, he hadn't done anything wrong as far as he was concerned.

Naruto brushed all his guilt and remaining depression away and smiled brightly at Sasuke. "Nothing!" He then leaned forward and wrapped his slim arms around Sasuke's neck, hugging him for a long moment. "I'm so happy right now. I love you."

Sasuke smiled a little too, just not as much as Naruto. "Love you too."

Without much thinking their lips met in a kiss.

"Now, try the cake." Sasuke said suddenly as he let go of Naruto and reached for the almost forgotten tray. If it wasn't for the cake Naruto would had been sulking right now. He pushed up the pillows behind his back and leaned back on them. Sasuke put the tray on his lap and Naruto grabbed one of the forks. On the top of the cake was the number 18 written elegantly with something green and letters wishing him a happy birthday in yellow. Beside it all was a simple but very similar image of him painted with wiped cream, eatable decorations and other things he didn't even know the name on.

Cutting slightly the edge Naruto raised the piece to his mouth and swallowed it. His whole face lit up in a bright expression. "It's delicious. She who made it is amazing!" Naruto complimented as he cut of more from the cake. Sasuke smiled happily as he watched Naruto turn into a little kid as he ate the cake.

"I wouldn't have expected any less from the #2 national champ in cooking." Sasuke said it as it was an all day matter but that simple comment made Naruto almost choke on the cake in his mouth.

"#2 champ?" Naruto asked as he wasn't sure he had heard right.

Sasuke nodded as he took the other fork and began eating too. "You're right, it's delicious." agreed Sasuke and he said it in such manner that made Naruto laugh.

This was the best birthday he had ever had. There would be no time he would ever regret this moment in his life. Despite his broken family and bad up-growing he found that he didn't want anything else but what he had at this very moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-

At the window in his VIP apartment stood Ito as he tied his necktie. His white shirt was clean and ironed, even this early in the morning he looked nothing like an ordinary man. On the glass table against one of the walls where an empty glass and a half empty scotch bottle beside it. The ice in the glass had long since melted and left a little layer of water on the bottom.

The perfect silence was broken by the phone calling. Ito answered it, all in business mode.

"Yes."

There was a silence.

"Good."

Another short silence.

"Keep me informed." he then cut of the call and reached for his jacket. It lay over the back of a padded chair, everything about him seemed perfect. He turned toward the bed across the room and spoke.

"I enjoyed you company. It's really a shame that I won't enjoy it again!" As he finished fastening the last button on his suit he walked toward the door, leaving the person in the bed alone. Upon closer looks it was clear it was a boy but it wasn't clear who it was or how old the person was. One of his arms laid outstretched and beside his hand laid a few tiny white pills. It wouldn't seem odd if it wasn't for the spot of blood beside the boy's mouth and for the fact that he wasn't breathing.

-.-.-.-.-

In their own world without knowing of that other place where death had taken another life along with its long and unstoppable path.

Naruto and Sasuke laid within each others arms.

"Promise me that you will always be here with me."

Holding each others as we escape reality  
This moment we have with each other  
Here no one can judge us,

For tomorrow and the day after  
I will remember today  
And how you loved me,

Through the days to come  
I promise you that I will always  
And forever stay by your side,

To be continued!

Author note: So what do you think? Please write me a feedback. I'd love to know how much you like it. Flamers can stay away. Now as I look at the clock I realize that I will probably miss the bus so I have to make a mad dash. Watch out for more updates in the future and hopefully next week.


	10. A Hidden Smile

Author note: Finally, another chapter and the suspense are building up. Showdown is coming closer both in this fiction but for me it's not far until graduation. I want to thanks those that have read this story and those that have encouraged me during the unwilling break. Those of you that have been with me since a few chapters back or even the beginning knows that even if I'm slow sometimes I don't stop a story mid-way. I can make this promise to all of you; I won't stop any of my stories until they are finished, no matter how long they take. And without further delay I present to you this fresh written chapter.

Parings/warning: This is a shounen-ai story. In simple words, it's a homosexual story with love between guys. Read the warning and think wisely before reading on, I will not take responsibility if this isn't your taste and you read it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke. One of the few characters that I do own in this story is the bad guy Itou.

Read, Enjoy and Review.

The Unspoken Truth  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 10 - A Hidden Smile

_**I turned around and closed my eyes  
In the mirror that reflected my heart  
There was a door I couldn't enter  
There was no light in my life**_

_**What does it mean  
With everything I feel  
In the eye of a storming sea  
There is a key that only you hold**_

_**A secret that only I can see  
Don't try to hide it  
Can't you hear my voice  
Calling you through the storm**_

_**So I can see you smile**_

Everything in my life has been nothing but dark memories, until I started high-school. I lived a life that I wanted to forget, there was nothing that held me in this world but for some reason I continued to live on. Maybe I was looking for that thing that would give me a reason to live. The only reason that I needed to know I could go on with this life.

I'm not going to lie to myself or others. I'm not a innocent or good person. I have more emotional scars than most people would even know about. I wanted to talk to someone when I was ready to break down but the words wouldn't come out from my mouth. I thought I was pathetic. I wanted others to hear my pained words but I couldn't voice them. I couldn't scream them out with all my might, I just sat in my room and agonized over my weakness. Sometimes there weren't anyone else that I hated more than myself. I wanted to break free from it but I couldn't break free of the chains that chained me to my past. These chains that are soaked in blood and hatred.

But one day, I saw him...

His smile was warm and beautiful, a smile that I couldn't give anyone else. When I see him smile it makes me happy. I like it how he is there for me and how much he loves me but what makes me happier is when he smiles at me. No one has ever given me such a feeling before. He didn't smile very often, barely but by chance I got to see it. If I can I want to protect it. I don't need anything else in my life just as long as I can see that smile.

It's thanks to him that I'm alive now, I don't know how many times I've said that now but no matter how many times I say it, I will never be enough. He's done so much for me just by staying with me and I don't know how to repay him.

Sometimes I catch him standing by the window and looking out on the area below and he has a sad expression on his face. I don't want to see him like that. I want him to always smile and be happy. And that's all I can do for him now, now that I can stay at his side. I don't just want to stay at his side as his lover, I want to always be with him and love him as long as I can remember his smile. But that's something that I could never admit out loud.

I don't want to change a thing in my life but I know that one day that this will come to an end and I have to say good bye to the only one I've truly loved in my life. Our relationship won't be accepted by others. When they find out it will be a big scandal. I can see it before me; "Teacher in love with his male student. What have the school become?" "The secret revealed, teacher forced his student into sex with him!" "School board in shock: We don't know how this happened!" If only the world we lived in wasn't like this. But if I can make him happy if only for a little while, I can endure those harsh days that will come.

What I love most about him is the way he smiles. It's because his smile is so bright and warm that it's burned into my eyes. For as long as I can stay with him I will give him a reason to smile as much as possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"The police are still investigating the recent death of several young teenagers in the city of Konoha. The only connection they have is the traces of a drug in their bodies. The police haven't ruled out the chances of this being the beginning of a wave of deaths this new drug will bring. They don't know yet what it..."_

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the sofa of their apartment watching the news. Their day had been nothing out of ordinary but with this new drug on the black market it made Sasuke worry.

_"The police have no leads to who ever have created this drug and they are searching none stop to prevent more deaths. They advice everyone to watch out and if they have any leads, contact the police. Onto our next news is..."_

Switching of the TV Naruto hugged Sasuke when he put away the remote control. His reflexes made the black haired adult put his arms around his young lover.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke in a gentle voice.

"...Nothing!" was Naruto's only answer as he buried his face in the nape of Sasuke's throat.

He didn't want to say it but he had once been addicted to drugs. He had also been on the edge of falling back into it. Now with this new drug going around there were no telling if it would reach him. He knew deep down that even if he had managed to fight of his addiction there wouldn't be a second time. He was too instable and just a little could be enough to make him fall back into his old habits and in the end, kill him. He didn't want that to happen, he didn't want to leave Sasuke.

As if sensing the student's thoughts, Sasuke raised his hand and put it on top of Naruto's head and whispered, "Don't worry, I will protect you. So don't think about it!"

For a long time after that, neither of them said a word for it wasn't needed. The rest of the night was mostly uneventful and when they went to sleep it was in each other arms. But there was one thought that still troubled Sasuke even when he fell asleep.

For some reason he was greatly troubled by a shadow that kept falling over them in his dreams.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The conference room was buzzing with noise and chatter from the people there. All of them were in a heated discussion and not even the arrival of the female secretary that came through the double doors made them stop.

The woman made her way over to the chairman and whispered something in his ear. When she got the 'dismiss' sign she quietly left the room as if she hadn't been there. The man rose from his seat and just the simple action from him silenced the whole room.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, something private just came up."

He walked out the conference room and down the hall to the secluded archive room that was at the far end. Once there the door opened for him by one of his security staff. The smell that only could come when you entered a place where there were both old and new paper stored away hit him. Inside among all the countless paper files and boxes stood a woman with chestnut colourer hair. She looked in her late 20's and just an ordinary by passer on the street. Even if she could be taken as cute she had an air around her that told of experience.

When she turned to him she had a side-looped smile on her lips and she began to take something out of the light brown hand bag she had on her shoulder. When she took out her hand again she held a bunch of photos.

"You will find them most satisfying." she said in a low voice as she laid them on the single table between them. "Ito-sama."

The rest of their meeting was over fairly quickly and Ito was left in the archive room. He sat on the edge of the table and looked through the photos. One in particular caught his attention and he picked it up. He tore it in two and held on half in each of his hands. The one in his right hand was brought against his mouth and a tiny smile appeared on them.

"I think it's time I go get him." he said as he gathered the photos together he didn't notice the other half of the photo he just had torn fell to the floor.

When Ito left the room he still didn't see what he had dropped. On it was an image of Sasuke and what looked like another arm holding onto him was evident even though the rest of the owner of the arm was gone.

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto walked through the corridor on his way to his next class. As he passed the corner at the double stairs he saw Sasuke who was on his way down the stairs. The blond boy had to go up the stairs to get to the right room and when they passed each other they smiled at each other but didn't say anything. When the teen was at the top Sasuke was already out of sight.

He saw the other student beginning to fill into the class room and he followed them. The memories from this morning still lingered in his mind and kept replaying.

**-x-x-Flash-x-x-**

The bedroom was filled with light from the rising sun and warmth was beginning to grow in the cold air of the long dark night. Naruto slept in Sasuke's arms and his face was peaceful and a light smile adored his lips. The adult had his arms laid over Naruto's thin waist and the other arm under his head. They were snuggling together as the alarm clock wanted to disturb their sleep. The problem with the clock was that it was ringing right into their ears and made it impossible to ignore it. A hand slammed down on the annoying thing and it was silenced. Still, their peaceful morning was ruined.

Naruto stretched out his arms, a muscle in his shoulder popped, as Sasuke showed little interest in getting up at all. So much for an adult example. Even though he couldn't blame his lover for he had been up long past midnight grading exams, he felt annoyed none the less.

Naruto moved over to the side of the bed and when he stood up he grabbed a hold of their cover and wrapped it around him, leaving Sasuke only in his boxers. The sudden attack of cold air made Sasuke shiver and open his eyes slowly.

"That wasn't fair." he commented in the middle of a yawning.

"It's not fair that you keep on sleeping when we have to get up?"

"That's not what I mean." that was Naruto's only warning before a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. The teen made a startled sound before he found himself in Sasuke's arms again.

Before Naruto had any chance to get up again his lips was covered by his lovers.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth and engaged him in a slow French-Good-Morning-Kiss. He didn't want that when he needed to get ready for school, no matter how much he was tempted to skip school today. He pulled himself away and out of the bed as fast he could manage to get away.

"I'm taking a shower," said Naruto as he disappeared from the room, leaving the door open. "cheater."

**-x-x-End Flash-x-x-**

Naruto sat by the window and looked out; the teacher's words slowly entered his mind as they were suppressed by memories that was more interesting at the moment.

'Come to think about it... that night...'

**-x-x-Flash-x-x-**

The door slammed open and Sasuke ran through it. The bang made Naruto jump out of his chair and if possible, hit the ceiling. The door was closed again when Naruto came out to the hall to look what had happened. He saw Sasuke leaning against the wooden door and his face looked haunted.

As Naruto came closer and asked him what was wrong, Sasuke's knees gave way and he sank down to the floor. His arms went around his torso as he tried to calm himself down.

The teen had no idea what to do, could he touch the other or would his touch be rejected? He didn't want to be hurt by the rejection but at the same time he didn't want to see the other in pain.

His brain wasn't even aware that he was touching the dark haired teachers shoulder until he realized that both his arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders and he hugged him gently.

That night, Sasuke told him everything. Who he really was! What happened to his brother! Secrets from after the massacre that he hadn't told anyone before. All of his inner demons were flushed out and the barrier of ice he had build up around him was melted into tears.

For several minutes did neither of them do anything. The only sound they could hear was their heartbeats.

"I--I did... things in the past...that I want to forget! I don't want to live in the past. I see the faces of the dead, they are calling out to me. They want revenge for their death." The dark haired man said softly, tears falling down his cheeks and from his chin. "I'm not a perfect person as you think I am. The memories won't let me forget. I hurt people, because I too was hurt once. I've done things that were so cruel. There is no excuse for someone like me to--"

He suddenly felt the pair of arms around his neck tighten their hold. He tried to look into the eyes of the teenager and to his surprise the sapphire blue eyes was filled with understanding and sadness. "There's no one that doesn't deserve to live. You have suffered so much. All your life you tried to find peace but never finding forgiveness for what you did." The boy kissed him gently on his cheek. "Don't worry about it anymore. I forgive you, no person deserve to suffer like you."

The rest of the night was spent in a similar way and for the first time in a long while, Naruto felt that his teacher finally was letting him into his heart fully. It was a painful and sad night, but they took another step in their relationship that had remained untouched since the start.

**-x-x-End Flash-x-x-**

The bell rang and the students began to chatter with each other. Some saying they were happy the day was over and others asking if they could hang out after school, among other things. Despite how much Naruto had improved in school he still didn't have any friends like others did. He talked a little more but the key word was that it was still very little. He packed his things into his bag and headed out of class.

A few of his bangs danced in his face and he pushed them away.

'Maybe I should cut them soon?' he asked himself. He had never really paid attention to his hair and he didn't really care how much it grew before he cut it. But lately he had begun to notice it more and more to his own surprise.

He made a quick stop by his locker to get a few note books he needed for his homework and after that headed out through the doors in the stream of students.

Sasuke would come home after the teacher meeting was over and had asked Naruto not to wait for him after school. But that didn't stop him from thinking about his dark haired teacher, guardian, friend and lover. It almost scared Naruto with how close they were now. But he wasn't scared of it anymore, he was living the best part of his life now and he felt more alive than ever.

"Even if the world I wake up to tomorrow is completely different I won't forget this feeling." Naruto whispered to himself so no one of the other students heard him.

A red car stood across the street of the school gate and not many of the students paid attention to it as the car model wasn't that rare. The people inside watched the blond teenage boy as he walked home. He didn't notice that he was being watched.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As Sasuke walked up the stairs to his apartment he was all to well aware that the clock was very late. The meeting had dragged on longer than he had thought. He wasn't really to blame but he just hoped Naruto could accept his apology. He had promised to help him with the report he had until next week but with everything Sasuke had to do until tomorrow he did no longer have the time. If his words didn't work he had a reserve plan that had a 98 rate of success.

Just when Sasuke was about to grab the door knob he sensed something was wrong. His hand hesitated only for a second before turning the handle and entered.

"Naruto!" he said as he walked fast to the entrance to the living room.

What meets him was the sight of destruction. The room was a mess and everything spoke of a struggle.

Sasuke's heart turned cold as he called Naruto's name again but got no answer. He dropped everything he had and ran to the kitchen and took a fast look. The boy wasn't there so he began to look all the other places in his home. Where ever he looked he couldn't find Naruto and every room was a mess. He didn't like it. He liked it even less when he noted the few drops of blood that stained the floor in the living room by the big windows.

Desperation began to set in as his brain processed everything his eyes saw.

Naruto was gone!

_**I look in my hands  
Searching for the answer  
Tears fall down my face  
Watching the sky**_

_**I'm free to be  
I want to know the lie  
I just want to be myself  
I feel the other side of me**_

_**I pray to the sky  
Fly, I jut want to fly  
To where you are now**_  
**_Some days I want to cry alone_**

_**But I don't want to die  
Please be there when I arrive  
Don't cry please...**_

To be continued.


	11. To be hurt to be lost

Author note: It took longer than I wanted and planned but it's finally here. I know I really should put more spirit into writing these exiting stories that you all love and enjoy but school isn't over yet. I still have until week 20 with work to do and I can only pray for good results. This story is moving forward really fast, even I have trouble keeping up in the turns but hopefully I won't run of the road and hopefully I won't confuse you to much. Still no beta reader so the grammar is still bad here and there, bear with it please! Also, the lyric belongs to Simple Plan - Album: Still not Getting Anything - Song: Welcome to my Life. I was to lazy and short on time to write a poem, forgive me but I also love this song and it fits with the chapter. Maybe it's because I just finished the second archive of _Bloody Dreams,_ that I'm in a strange mode! Oh, well. Happy or maybe I should say... interesting ... reading!

Parings/warning: This is a shounen-ai story. In simple words, it's a story with love between guys. Read the warning and think wisely before reading on, I will not take responsibility if this isn't your taste and you read it anyway.

Glossary: Nii-sama - respectfully elder bother. Sensei - teacher. -san - formal way to address others in a more polite and familiar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke. One of the few characters that I do own in this story is the bad guy Itou. Why must I own only the bad guys?

Read, Enjoy and Review.

The Unspoken Truth  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 11 - To be hurt... to be lost...

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong,  
And no one understands you?**

**Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?  
No, you don't know what its like,  
When nothing feels all right!  
You don't know what's it's like to be like me.**

**To be hurt,  
To feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no ones there to save you.  
No, you don't know what its like,**

**Welcome to my life!**

Even after the police had been there Sasuke felt extremely empty and hollow inside. His mind was blank of what could have happened and what really happened. He just hoped and wished deep down that Naruto was alright and unharmed. It had been the usual questions he had been asked, those kinds of questions that couldn't bring up any answers. Personal questions about his relation with the kidnapped subject, description of the lost person, personal data, any suspects and so on.

If it hadn't been for the risk of be taken away from the crime place he kept from punching the officers out of annoyance and frustration. It really felt like they weren't doing anything to get Naruto back.

He just wanted to get his hands on those that had done this. He could think of a few who lay behind this but he couldn't go on a rampage to find his precious lover. He would put himself on a disadvantage and Naruto in a worse situation.

The next day came in a daze, he couldn't skip classes and he passed through them without really being there. He was asked questions by his students if it was true that he had had a break-in in his apartment and other questions that he really didn't feel like answering.

On his way home he was still not really aware of his surroundings and it wasn't until he went through his mail that it changed. Among all the bills and crap stuff there was a hand written letter directed at him and in a way that didn't speak of regular mail.

When he read the single letter inside his blood froze in his veins.

_**"Dear mr. Kazahaya**_

**_It would be my honour if you would join me today at 6 p.m. I have something that belongs to you and it would be most regretfully if it was to end up in the trashes. I would advice casual clothes, this is merely personal matters._**

_**Your Sincerely**_

_**Itou"**_

Sasuke clenched his fist that held the letter and bit his teeth together. The mist that had seemed to lie over his head vanished and he was furious. He ignored the strange stare one of the other residents in the same building gave him and walked with calm steps up to his apartment. Upon reaching the door to his bedroom he walked straight to the nightstand and moved it. Under it laid a package wrapped in cloth and he grabbed it.

His fingers wrapped around one end of the object while the other began to un-wrap the other end. The shinning blade of silver reflected the light onto his face and eyes that was stained by red. This knife that was his last memorial of his clan, family and also the last gift his elder brother had given him upon his death.

"One final time, guide me to protect what I hold precious, nii-sama." Sasuke whispered under his breath in silent prayer. "Lead me to the snake that still crawls around in the ashes of destruction of the innocent. Thy, he shall no longer see the daylight of the day to come for I will sever this corrupted life."

-o-o-o-o-o-

He could hear the distant sound of machines running. The sound of metal scrapping against metal, as well as the sound of footsteps against hard, cold, stone floor.

He couldn't see anything but that was because of the blindfolded over his eyes. If could he would had had removed it but all his four limbs was tied to the chair and made moving impossible. He had fallen over twice and didn't want to one more time. He hadn't heard anyone's voice for the past few hours. How long he had been there, he had no idea but it had been a long time.

There were someone there to take care of him but no matter how much he tried to get a sound out of that person when he or she was around was impossible. He had eaten very little since he had been taken away. Taken away, kidnapped, abducted, spirited away... call it whatever you wanted.

He knew from this situation that there were not much he could do and no one was really expecting him to do anything except wait. Therefore he was waiting silently. He had been taken by surprise when he opened the door to their home and was over rumpled by strange people. The struggle had broken out in the living room and into the bedroom where he had hit the wall and blissfully passed out.

It was so simple that it was laughable. Those things that you thought would only happen to others. How easy it was for them to happen yourself but then again, more stuff than this had happened to him and he shouldn't really expect to live a normal life.

Feeling out of place wasn't something new to him. He had done things that most his age only read about in crappy love novels. He had been through more emotional stuff than most "normal" people would ever see.

But he wouldn't cry. Not this time. No matter what they did to him he wouldn't cry. He had someone that would come for him. Sasuke would find him and save him and for the one he loved most of all he needed to be strong. Therefore, he would cry a single tear.

It was ironic, not long ago he had heard a new single that had hit the ten in top. _Welcome to my Life_, it was ironic how much he could connect to his own life in the lyric. When he had first heard it, it gave him a feeling that maybe… maybe there were someone else out there that was going through something similar as him.

_"Are you stuck in a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big, fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside you're bleeding?  
No, you don't know what its like,  
When nothing feels all right,  
You don't know what it's like to be like me."_

Naruto sang in his head. Really, no one knew what it felt to be like him. But he wouldn't give up; he still wanted to see Sasuke one last time.

-o-o-o-o-

Outside in the late afternoon when the clock hit 6 o'clock stood Sasuke outside the room where he was expected. He wore a long dark coat that reached his past his knees; he hadn't changed out of his suit that he had worn for school.

A single person that he didn't even know the name of appeared before him and guided him inside. At the far end he saw the object of his hatred. He could feel how his blood boiled with anger and hate. He just wanted to rip this man to threads but if he did something like that he couldn't confirm Naruto's safety. On either side of the door stood a guard and in one corner diagonally from him stood another, watching his every movement. They were dressed similar and looked professional.

In a chair next to Itou sat a woman with light chestnut colour hair and deep blue eyes. Her long hair locks reached down to her breasts and it was slightly curly. She wore a matching pair of trousers and jumper in pale purple. A necklace in silver around her neck and a pair of earrings in the same metal hanged from her ears.

Itou turned around slowly and gave a gentle business smile.

"Welcome, Kazahaya-sensei. Or should I call you Uchiha-san?"

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not going to be a jerk  
Everybody always get you what you wanted  
You never had to ask for what's always there  
You don't know what its like,  
What it's like...**

**To be hurt,  
To feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no ones there to save you...**

**No, you don't know what it's like, what it's like,  
Welcome to my life,  
Welcome to my life,  
Welcome to my life!**

To be continued!

Authors Note: Enough cliff-hanger for ya? I know, I know. This chapter seemed a little rushed but I honestly don't know what happened. I was in a good mode when I started but then it changed and I was just going with the flow. Maybe it's just me but it feels like my style of writing is changing. Well, I'm not going to complain since I want to know what you think about this chapter. As you can see, it's coming to a close of what happened. Want to know what happened next? Support me by leaving a review and I will give you the next chapter really soon.


	12. Endless Nights

Author Note: Hi everyone. Wow this is amazing. The third update this week and I'm not pulling all nights. It must mean that my writing spirit is coming back with full force. Really sorry that there was no poem in the last chapter, bad of me and I won't do it again. Thank you all wonderful reviewers out there and readers too. Over two years of writing for you and continuing but the truth is sadly that this story is coming to an end soon. But keep on reading until the end and give me your support until then. Hopefully this will be a story that will leave an everlasting impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: SasuNaru. Shounen-ai if you want another word for them. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

The unspoken Truth  
By Monkan

Chapter 12 - Endless Nights

_**Somehow I know that we can't go back,  
As we go on and sleep,  
In this endless night,  
Where we will always be together,**_

_**Maybe I'm just a fool,  
When I'm holding onto you,  
But the dawn won't be far away,  
As we crack open our eyes,**_

_**But we will be lost before the dawn,  
When this darkness sweep us away,  
We can hide from the rest of the world,  
Where no one can touch us,**_

_**And I can hold onto you forever,  
And maybe tonight we will fly so far away,  
We will be lost in the night**_

I don't really remember much after that. They must have hit me in the head before I knew it. I should have known they would pull such a dirty trick but I was still caught of guard. I don't think they managed to knock me out for more than a few minutes because they just finished blind folding me and I found my hands had been bound together.

It was almost surprisingly that even with my own life in supposed danger I was more worried about Naruto than myself. At this point I could only hope that he was safe. That was all I could think about.

-o-o-o-o-

"Welcome," the blind folder was removed, "to my world, Uchiha-san."

When Sasuke's eyes got used to the light again he saw Ito standing before him. He tried to move his hands but it was meaningless. They were tied hard together behind his back and on top of that he was tied to the chair he was sitting on. His coat lay on the floor in front of a pair of a bed and it was then that he realized that they weren't alone.

"Naruto." called Sasuke to the teen that lay on top of the bed in the same room.

Naruto stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" asked a furious Sasuke. He could feel his shoulders ach under his restrains when he tried to get out of the chair. He didn't want to give up but if he didn't he knew he would pull his own shoulder out of its socks and still not escape from the ropes.

"Don't worry. I haven't done anything to him yet. But we had to give him something to keep him calm." Ito said as he turned to look at the boy. Naruto was coming by more and more now and he opened one of his eyes but he didn't seem to see anything yet.

"Naruto, can you hear me? Are you all right? Naruto?" yelled Sasuke but he didn't get an answer. All he got was a snicker from Ito.

"How very passionate you are for your student!" Ito took step after step closer to Sasuke as he spoke. "It's really touching but let me ask you something..." he leaned forward so his brown hair fell over his eyes as he was face to face with Sasuke. "Do you enjoy sleeping with your students?"

"Whether or not he's my student has nothing to do with you." Sasuke said in an ice cold voice.

Ito actually looked quite amused by his words and stood up with a smirk on his lips. "I wonder what the rest of society will say about it. It's not very approved for a teacher to have a sexual relationship with his students and of the same gender none the less." the last part about the gender issue came out in a sing-song tone.

From under his black bangs Sasuke glared up at the smirking face as all those scenarios ran through his head. He knew others would look down on them. He knew they would be separated. He knew they would have to move from town. He knew they wouldn't be accepted. He knew they would badmouth them. He knew it. Still... that didn't change his heart. It couldn't rule out how he felt. They were just factors that would go against them and that they had to face sometime if things got exposed. The pre-justice of others that couldn't accept them for what they felt for each other. All of that didn't matter because he had something far more important to protect.

"Who I love have nothing to do with what others think or like."

A dark look fell over Ito's face and the smirk faltered for a moment. From the bed they could hear how Naruto became more and more aware of things around him.

"Is that so..." Ito drew the words over his tongue.

With firm steps he walked over to the bed and put a knee on the soft cover. He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him up and pressed his lips against the teenagers. For only a second Naruto's eyes remained dazed and unfocused but as soon as he felt the rough lips on his and he began to struggle.

"Let go of him. Stop it!" screamed Sasuke. He almost desperately tried to break free but all he managed to do was to cut the roped into his wrists and draw blood. It never occurred to him that that was only one of many injuries that he actually had at that moment.

Ito held the blond boy against his chest with his hand, almost strangling the poor boy.

"He's one of a kind, Uchiha. I'm actually jealous that you found him before me but that can't be helped." He stared at the beaten man before him. The blond boy whimpered at the sight of his lover. Ito smiled wickedly. "I'll take what I want like I always have. I'm going to make you watch me take this boy again and again." Ito nuzzles the side of the scared boy's face with his nose.

The man on the floor looked up with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Touch him and I'll slit your throat."

Sasuke's eye sight was being stained with red and his temper was flaring up with every second he saw his loved one being abused and forced. The pain in his shoulder and wrists began to go dull. The wetness from his blood that dripped over his hands and onto the floor was missed by him and he pulled even more at the ropes. All rational thoughts of not doing anything rash were being pushed aside as his fury began to take over. The shifting of his eye colour was missed by the others and if they had seen it they...

The blond boy screamed in pain as he tried to get away from his assaulter. He fell off the bed with a loud thump. The remains of his shirt lay beside him. He didn't get very far as Ito grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. All this time the dark haired man yelled at him to stop from where he was bound.

Next second all Sasuke saw was blinding red and he was vaguely aware that the ropes ripped.

Everything mixed up and all Sasuke was aware of was the burning rage to put this man to his grave. When he came to his senses he was standing in the middle of the room over the dead body of Ito who quiet obviously had been killed by a knife. The sticky and cold metal in his hand made him aware that he was holding onto the knife his brother had given him. Ito's men laid dead around the room and he wondered when he had killed them. It was then that he noticed that they were no longer in that room but in a larger one. The smell of gun powder and blood hung in the air as well as death.

"Naruto!" he whispered as his thoughts came into order.

He turned around and saw the boy lying in a corner of the room, wrapped in a bloody blanket.

"NARUTO!" he screamed as he ran to the boy, dropping the knife in the process. Without thinking he took the blonde teenager into his arms and began to look for wounds. To his horror there was a gun hole in his right side, probably puncturing his lung. His blond bangs were stained with blood and he feared that there was a head injury.

"You're going to be all right. Soon you will be well again and we can go back to our normal lives." he said it to Naruto but he needed to hear it himself. He held the bleeding boy against his chest. They were sitting on the cold floor as he rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry."

The boy opened his crystal blue eyes. "It's ok. As long as I can stay with you...love...I have a reason to live..." The boy slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hey! Naruto! Pull it together! Stay with me! HEY!" Sasuke brought up his hand and touched Naruto's face with shaking fingers. Tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop them. He let out a heart wrenching cry and clings to his lover. He never realized that he was entering a state of shock as the night ended and the next morning was being born.

_**As we say Good Bye to the night,  
We greet the morning with fear and courage,  
What we had during those dark hours is buried in my heart,  
Only we will know the whole truth,**_

**_What happened in the darkness is left unknown,_**  
_**What really happened will be forgotten,  
My sins will face the morning light,  
And I will walk on!**_

_**The nightmare that played out last night,  
Will be hidden and forgotten in our hearts,  
Maybe I will have to leave you behind,  
And maybe I will have to give everything up,**_

_**But what I know is that I will always,  
Always treasure those endless nights,  
We spend together,  
For my love for you will never fade,**_

_**And I will face the morning lights judgement!**_

To Be Continued.


	13. The Unspoken Truth

Author Note: I must really have much free time on my hands, no I'm just feeling inspired at the moment and I'm really happy too. The news this time is that this is actually the last chapter for this story, even I didn't see it coming but I realized when I started to write this chapter that I squeezed two chapters into one in the last. I didn't intend to do that but that's how it is. I never had any intention of going beyond this point but I will give you, the readers and reviewers, a choice to help this story go on a little longer. I can agree to write one or two additional chapters to this story, an epilogue, if the interest among you is big enough. Send me feedbacks and tell me that you want the epilogue. I will make sure to have it ready before I graduate, less than three weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Naruto characters.

Pairings: SasuNaru. This is a shounen-ai story and if you don't want to read a story about a homosexual relationship then don't read this story!

Rating: I have said it before and I say it again, rating is very hard. T+ I would guess.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

The Unspoken Truth  
By Monkan

Chapter 13 - The Unspoken Truth

_**Now that you are no longer here,  
I pray that I can see you,  
I miss you so much,  
More than I ever longed for you,**_

_**I never thought your absence would be so great,  
Since when did you become so important?  
That I can't be without you,  
I can't help but worry about you,**_

_**Silence reaches my ears,  
I want to hear your voice,  
I want to call your name,  
I want to hold you,**_

_**If my prayer reach God,  
I hope he will grant it,  
For it will be the only thing,  
I will ever ask for,**_

_**I pray to see him,  
I pray to hear his voice,  
I pray to hold him,  
I pray to once again tell him...**_

_**...'I love you'!**_

The court room was silent as Sasuke's words faltered. His story about the past had finally ended and he had no more to tell them. He remained standing where he was and he closed his eyes as he let the silence fill him. It was strangely comforting, like it understood him better than those around him. If the others believed him or not wasn't up to him to decide. If they wanted to see the truth then they had to face his reality, a more harsher world than the one they lived in. Something that wasn't always easy to accept.

"Liar!" was the first to break the silence.

It echoed in his head and it didn't take long until other words filled his head until he had trouble hearing them. It wasn't his choice to make them believe him, he had just told them the truth and it was their decision if they believed it or not. He could no longer make others listen to him even if he wanted to so he remained silent. All noise in the room was like a storm and Sasuke was vaguely aware of the judge saying something and then someone, most likely the guards take him out of the room.

As soon as he took a step outside the building he was abused by the words of everyone that hadn't been able to enter. Words of different kind but all meant to hurt him. Telling him he was sick, that he wasn't made to be a teacher, that he was a rapist, homo, liar and far more harsh words. Some even threw stuff at him.

The media that waited outside was trying to get a comment out of him or his lawyer. The direct news was sending from a distance and reported what they thought would happened. Reporters were taking pictures. It was almost like a movie star had exited the building.

To say it was chaos was to put it mildly. Everything was loud and mostly everyone was screaming to be heard but strangely enough Sasuke still felt detached from everything around him. As he was pushed into the police car he paid little attention to the isolation of sound. His hands had remained clasped together up until now and he raised them so his elbows were on his knees and his lips rested against his thumbs. His eyes drifted closed and he prayed silently for Naruto to be alive and safe.

-o-o-o-o-

The hospital had banished all media and everyone that tried to approach the boy. The blond teenager was currently resting in a single room with various machines hooked up on him. The smell that only seemed to belong to hospitals and the bland taste in colour was what kept the room in its original state. He hadn't woken up even once since they brought him in and it had been over three days ago. The beeping of the machines was interrupted by the sound of high-heels entering the room and walking up to the bed.

The woman who had been a constant companion to Ito was now standing next to the boy. She wore a black shirt with pants in the same colour. Her hair was tied up in a dark ribbon and she held a bouquet in her hands that was made out with roses that had yet to bloom. She therefore didn't know what colour they were but she had asked the attendant in the shop that they would mean.

In her eyes the school boy looked very little in the bed and with all the machines around him. She looked down with sad blue eyes and every feature about her looked sad. She put the flowers on the nightstand whose only decoration was a glass of water and some kind of paper that made no sense.

One of her hands reached out and stroke Naruto's bangs that fell into his closed eyes.

"This will be the last time we ever meet." her voice was very low, almost only a whisper. "But it will be for the best."

She stepped back from the bed and took one last long look of Naruto, almost like she was trying to burn his image into her mind until she died.

"I really fail as a mother, don't I?"

She was gone just as fast as she had come and there was no trace left of her except for the flowers.

-o-o-o-o-

_"We bring you the latest news." _said the female reporter in front of the hospital building. _"Sometime last night Uzumaki Naruto disappeared from the hospital he was brought to. According to one of the doctors he hadn't regained consciousness yet and was still in need for medical treatment. They can't rule out that someone connected to the case of the murder drama that played out last week have done this. Speculators have began to wonder if there is something they don't know about this case since there seem to be a lot more to the story than was told by Uchiha Sasuke. Right now another of our reporters is waiting outside the building for the trial to begin after its abrupt stop yesterday. Over to you, mr. Kelly."_

The scene changed to a male reporter and this time the crowd outside was much calmer than last afternoon. _"Thank you, as you can see the crowd is waiting for the decision of the judge to come forth. The story about Kazahaya-sensei's affair with one of his students has brought up debates and the school both Kazahaya-sensei and Uzumaki Naruto attended haven't left any comment of what they will do about this scandal. Most students and teachers have said that they didn't act out of character or anything suspicious. 'They were just friendly.' 'He seemed more outgoing.' 'It's a real surprise.' Nothing new can be found. The uprising debate about reinforcing security and protocols have come into light after the revelation of Ito Kurameki's true business behind the mask. The shocking truth that came into light has made the city wonder how much they really knew. According to our sources Ito Kurameki was making his fortune on the black market. He ruled about half the drug market and he was also responsible for the new dangerous drug that has already taken many young peoples life. How much will we really know and how much will still remain in the shadows will no one know. That is what will remain as the unspoken truth."_

The door behind the reporter opened and the speaker man stepped out. "_The decision have been made and is as following; Uchiha Sasuke are charged with the cases or murder and sexually using his student. The jury has taken into account the moral of his actions and how he in a way helped expose the largest industrial corruption ever noticed. But they can't look away from the deaths this has caused. Uchiha Sasuke is sentenced to twelve years in jail and..."_

A woman in a police uniform came running through the doors and drawing attention. _"He's gone. Uchiha Sasuke is gone!"_

-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere far away the grass shifted in different colours of green as it swayed in the wind. Small white flowers decorated the ground and the sound of waves crashing against the beach could be heard as well as the sea gales that shrieked. Over the grass came a blanket that tried to escape from its owner. Further in on the land stood a house, its size was rather big and it most probably had been used as a mansion by some rich family before it was left behind to wither away. It was built with tree and it had a large terrace. The colour of the house had once probably been white but now it was more in a creamy light yellow with small fragments of the paint almost losing its grip. If it wasn't for the small signs, the open windows, a flower pot here and there that wasn't dead, no one would had believed that some one lived there.

A hand reached up through the air and managed to catch the fleeing blanket. A sound of success escaped the lips of the owner to the hand and another hand took a hold of the cloth to secure it in his grasp.

He turned around and ran back to his companion who was standing by the line where the sand and grass met. His companion had a white shirt that had the top buttons open, dark bangs reached his shoulders and he had some tied behind his neck.

When the two people were standing next to each other the dark haired man ruffled the blond bangs of the others and smiled gently. Words of protest left his lips before he grabbed the hand and held it with his own hands.

They walked away toward the house with the blanket floating on the wind behind them from the hand holding it. The lives they had lived before was left behind them and mostly forgotten. They had a new life now and they would never leave this place. Here where no one could hurt them.

_**I won't dream anymore,  
I will look forward tomorrow,  
As we walk down the road,  
The truth of our words is left untold,**_

_**The reality of us will remain with us, surely.  
I won't feel lonely, as long as you are here,  
Hold my hand.**_

_**I won't feel sorry for myself, even so,  
I hold your heart so closely to mine,  
It's almost painful.**_

_**Surely this world will come to an end,  
Even if we are hurt, hunted or banished,  
I won't regret that I meet you.**_

_**We will bury our words in out hearts until only we know the truth,  
The sadness and the happiness everything I will go through with you.**_

_**Forever I will hold this key,  
I will always treasure it until the end,  
I won't let it be stolen or stained,  
I will treasure it even if only I remain on this planet,  
This key to your heart,  
I will always know that you loved me,  
I don't know how to hate you as my love for you grow everyday.  
Surely one day this will come to an end,**_

_**Even tough our heart should crumble and die,  
I will always tell you until we part,  
How much I love you,  
Even in times of hardships and hatred,  
Surely one day we will find our own paradise,  
Among all the roads we have to face,  
There will be a place where we can live, together.**_

_**That's the Unspoken Truth.**_

The End!


	14. Epilogue

Author Note: It's not much but hopefully it will answer some of your questions that you didn't even know you had. It's been fun writing for you and I thank you over and again for your support. Without it I couldn't had done it. I don't think I will start any new Naruto fictions at this point. Well, I don't really have much more to say. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter... there won't be a second epilogue on this story... hope that you will enjoy it nevertheless!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Parings: Sasuke x Naruto.

Read, Enjoy and Review.

The Unspoken Truth  
By Monkan

Epilogue

The windows stood open and sunlight filled the room. The fresh air of summer had already filled it days earlier along with the smell of fresh flowers that decorated the table in a tall vase. The room was fairly furnished and it had a sense of home in it. In the middle of the floor laid a cat, no older than a year. Outside the window that leads to the backside of the house stretched a wide garden. It was very vivid and well taken care of.

Back inside the house, on the couch, rested a tall man with his dark hair tied in a ponytail at his neck. He laid outstretched on the soft padding with a large pillow behind his back and head. He was more like sitting up than lying down on the couch. His arm was wrapped around another man, not as old as him but still a man now. The blond haired man rested against the broad chest and sleep had taken over him.

Sasuke looked down at the man in his arms and took in the looks of the other. The blond hair was a bit longer than it had been when he was a teenager and he had grown taller too. The boy had grown up to be a good looking man with good qualities, despite their previous lives. Sasuke hadn't been sure in the beginning of their new life if it was right to deny Naruto a future. Finishing school, meting a girl, gets married and has a family. It was all those things that he couldn't have when they were together. At least not the 'meting a girl'. Despite his outward appearance and what he let on Sasuke was a rather jealous and possessive lover. There was no way he would give Naruto to another now.

Their lives were quiet and calm. Nothing like their previous ones where they had lived in fear of those around them finding out, about their pasts catching up to them and destroying what they had, it had all already passed. Here, far away from the closest town they were free to live as they wanted. No one would condemn them for their love and as the years passed their features would change and the memories about them would fade away. It had already been five years since they left the city. He could still remember it as if it was yesterday.

Five years ago when he was waiting for his sentence he had felt how a hand grabbed his arm and lead him away. He still didn't know how his rescuer had done it but somehow they had gotten out and away from the building and a few blocks away from it. He had never known the name of the man only saw his face. Almost an hour late they had met up with a woman whom Sasuke had recognized as Ito's woman. She didn't wear anymore of those flashy dresses and jewels or make-up. Without those she looked like any ordinary woman. He had been picked up by a car and before heading out here the car had taken a detour to pick up another person. He had been overjoyed that it was Naruto.

Naruto had been awake but weak so he had held him the whole journey, not that he wouldn't had done that anyway. It had felt like a great weight had been lifted from his heart as he held his lover in his arms. The true guilt had been so much stronger than he had felt and he hadn't known that he had been caught in a depression alongside with his guilt and everything else.

They never saw the woman or man again and he didn't know why they had done it. How they had gotten Naruto out of the hospital was another thing he didn't know but he hardly cared for his prayer had been heard and God had spared Naruto's life. Now however, when he thought back on the strange even he couldn't help but think that the man looked strangely like Naruto did now.

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. They didn't help him in anyway to think about now. He had everything he wanted in his arms and he would die before he let it go. It's really strange... how much you can change because of meeting a single person. He knew what it was like to be at the bottom of hate, despair, anger, sorrow and now... love.

As much as he wanted to forget the dark parts of his past he knew that he shouldn't for he wouldn't be whom he were now if he did. Even with Naruto's pain and sorrows, he too wouldn't be whom he was today if it wasn't for his past. But he wouldn't think about it now.

Naruto's hand that held onto Sasuke's shirt tightened its grip and he let out a yawn as he slowly woke up. His eyelids opened slowly and revealed clear blue eyes that still held onto sleep for a while longer.

Sasuke leaned down and softly kissed Naruto's lips.

"Good morning!" he said with a warm smile.

All thoughts about the past didn't matter anymore.

"Good morning." mumbled a still sleepy Naruto as he rubbed his eyes.

For we have the future to look forward to.

**_As the sunshine falls upon us,_**  
_**We face tomorrow with new courage,  
To have come to this point,  
There is no turning back for us,**_

_**Even if we will meet dark times in the future,  
I know that we will survive,  
Even if we are torn apart it won't matter,**_  
**_For I will be waiting for you._**

_**In this warming sunshine,  
That lights my life just as much as you do...**_

_**THE END!**_


End file.
